


将故事写成我们

by Aitakatta



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 44,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aitakatta/pseuds/Aitakatta
Summary: ★现背，正文以时间线为基础来发展，但我是个车手，所以你们也懂得。★人活着就是为了开车，小情侣给我doi！！！★lofter也叫Aitakatta—————————第四篇冷战更啦！
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

吴世勋醒来的时候已经下午五点多了，身旁的另一张床空空的，他睁着眼睛看着天花板有些发懵，恍惚间想起已经要准备出道了，哥哥们打算用这个新年去陪陪父母，宿舍里只剩下因为时间太短回不了家的几个中国哥哥和准备明天回家的自己。

他一骨碌从被子里爬起来，抓起桌子上的手机，眯着眼睛看了眼时间，继而又点开信息找到了张艺兴，手指飞快动作。

［哥，在哪啊？］  
［在公司练习室。］  
［我好饿，哥回来的时候给我带个外卖呗，我要吃公司门口的砂锅鸡套餐。］  
［知道了。］  
［谢谢哥！］

吴世勋看到回复消息，忍不住笑出月牙眼，他把手机往睡裤兜里一揣，穿着拖鞋下楼准备去冰箱里找点吃的垫垫肚子，毕竟张艺兴回到宿舍也要在半小时后了。

宿舍的暖气开的很足，吴世勋趴在冰箱翻来覆去就找到几盒酸奶，扁了扁嘴，他随手拎起一盒晃晃悠悠的到了电视机旁边。

电视机旁边是一个小抽屉，里面装了成员们搜集来的各种碟片，他打开抽屉扒拉了几下，找出了自己放进去的那张。

这个碟是回宿舍的时候自己的哥哥装进行李箱的，说是很好看的电影，让他带到宿舍和哥哥们一起看，可惜前段时间一直在忙着练习，回来大家都疲惫的倒头就睡，哪儿还有心思去看电影。

吴世勋打开盒子，取出碟片小心的放进了电视机里，挖了一勺酸奶瘫在沙发上，结果电视机显示的画面让他骤然坐直，更是控制不住地被刚吃进嘴里的酸奶呛的满脸通红。

电视机上是一对赤身裸体的男女在交缠。

亲吻声和呻吟声更是响彻整个客厅。

吴世勋脸色通红，怪不得哥哥给他装碟的时候笑的高深莫测，说是让他长长见识。

居然是这种片子……

视频中的男人已经开始肆意地抚摸女人的全身，小少年哪里看过这种片子，赶忙拿出遥控器准备关了，但又抵挡不住好奇心，偷偷的瞄了一眼，准备关电视的手也停了下来。

那个女人，有酒窝。

说起酒窝，吴世勋脑海里第一个冒出来的人绝对是张艺兴，和他同期进公司的哥哥笑起来脸上就有两个小酒窝，看起来十分可爱，而且张艺兴也很白，比这个女人要白……

意识到自己在想什么，吴世勋轰的一下红透了脸，自己怎么看着这种情色片的女主想起了张艺兴？就因为皮肤白和小酒窝？

啊，是了，吴世勋又想起回宿舍的时候碰见的朋友，明明是认识很久了，但之前都没怎么注意到他也有酒窝，还被对方好一顿调侃说喜欢的人是不是有酒窝，不然怎么现在才注意到自己也有酒窝。

喜欢的人。

吴世勋愣愣的盯着电视机女人的酒窝出神，直到女人因为快感而放大的呻吟瞬间让他回神，他察觉到自己下身的变化，崩溃的捂住脸。

是因为情色片女主还是因为想着张艺兴？

他又抬起头，视频中的男女活塞运动进行的越发激烈，女人咬着唇忍受快感，脸上的酒窝越深了。

如果……  
如果是艺兴……

水声，撞击声，呻吟声，宿舍的暖意，旖旎的幻想让他浑身发热，出了一层薄薄的细汗。 

叮咚——  
叮咚—— 

门铃声让吴世勋如梦初醒，糟了，是艺兴回来了。 

吴世勋慌张的从沙发上起身，胯下支起的帐篷让他害羞不已，他手忙脚乱的关了电视，不敢直起身子，只能弓着腰飞速的跑上楼，躲到自己的房间。 

张艺兴按了几下门铃，有些奇怪为什么没人开门，他把手里的外卖袋子换到左手，从口袋里掏出钥匙，打开门就看到吴世勋慌张的背影，有些狼狈。 

“这孩子怎么了？” 

张艺兴把外卖放在餐桌上，转身去了洗手间，而房间里的吴世勋又把自己包进了被子，他缩进了被子里，又因为氧气不足从被子里钻出来，白净的脸红了一片。 

他低头看了看自己胯间鼓起的一包，把睡裤都顶起一个明显的弧度，有些难受的蹙起眉头，他坐起来靠着床头，把被子团起来盖住腰部以下，犹豫之间还是把手伸向了睡裤，挑开了边缘，握住了自己滚烫的那根。 

吴世勋从来没做过这种事，就连情色片都是今天误打误撞第一次看，谁知道挑起了这么强烈的反应。 

手的温度比较低，让吴世勋感觉稍微好受了一些，但还是不够，他咬着唇，迟疑地捏了捏手里温度惊人的柱体，又慌忙抽出手，把自己埋在臂弯，小声的开始喘气。 

张艺兴从洗手间出来抬头看了眼吴世勋紧闭的房门，走到客厅捡起了不小心掉到地上的沙发靠垫，把桌上的酸奶收拾好，他看了看电视，鬼使神差般的摸了下边缘。 

嗯，有温度。 

所以这小孩是看了电视害怕被骂然后逃回房间？张艺兴漫无边际的想着，抬起脚上了楼。 

咚咚咚—— 

“世勋，晚饭买好了，下楼吃饭了。” 

房间里的吴世勋听到张艺兴的声音抬起了头，小少年耳边的头发被汗水濡湿，看起来有点闪闪发亮，他看了眼门口，又垂下脑袋，他不太清楚怎么平复身体的热度，只能等着它自己降下去。 

门外的张艺兴在听到没人回答后更加奇怪。 

“世勋？世勋你怎么了？吃饭了。” 

“内，我没事，哥先吃，我待会就下去。” 

糟糕，声音听起来怎么也不太对，艺兴应该听不出来吧，吴世勋有点紧张，他的手紧紧的抓着被子，他不想让张艺兴看到自己这幅样子，又想到自己是因为看着那个女人的酒窝想到张艺兴而变成这样，还没长开的清秀的脸一片绯色。 

“世勋，你真的没事吗？” 

门外的张艺兴怎么能听不见吴世勋嗓音的不对，他以为是小孩受凉了，尝试的转了转门把手，想进去看看小孩状态怎么样。 

门锁咔哒一声，让吴世勋精神紧张到极点，他记得自己明明锁了门，他慌张的半起身想要阻止张艺兴进来，结果腰间的被子因为这一系列大动作歪歪扭扭的塌了下来。 

“别——” 

“你门没锁——” 

惊慌失措的双眸对上无辜的下垂眼，两人面面相觑，张艺兴愣愣的看着眼前的吴世勋，轰的一下整个人红成了虾子，他的反射弧从来从来没有这么短过，狼狈的弓腰，发热的电视机，以及不让自己进来，他连忙移开了视线，小孩这是到青春期了呀。 

而吴世勋早在看见张艺兴的一瞬间就懵了，他想起自己还挺翘的裆部，羞耻与无措的情绪骤然袭上心间，手忙脚乱的又把自己缩进了被子，低垂的小脑袋看起来十分可怜。 

怎么办好丢脸。 

两个人像是被按了暂停键似的停下了所有的动作，桌上的台灯暖黄的灯光给吴世勋黑色的头发镀上一层淡金色的朦胧，他垂着头，仔细一看似乎还在发抖。 

张艺兴的视线又落回了吴世勋身上，原本的尴尬在看见吴世勋低头的时候就慢慢消失，他想了想，锁上了门。 

气氛似乎十分尴尬与凝涩，张艺兴清了清嗓子，小心的靠近床上的人。 

“世勋？没事的，嗯……这是正常的生理现象。” 

吴世勋抬起低垂的脑袋，漂亮的眼睛润润的看着张艺兴，他把被子往身上拢了拢，抿了抿唇。 

“对不起，哥。” 

这一句委屈的话让张艺兴心软的一塌糊涂，他跑过去坐在床边，一双手都不知道怎么放，最后还是决定把小少年拥进怀中。 

他的这个弟弟现在也无非就是17岁，还是未成年的年纪，明明普通孩子的17岁什么都懂了，而小孩14岁就进了公司，除了在校学习之外的时间都花在了练习上，所有的属于同龄人的欢乐与青春都在那个蓝天白云的练习室里。 

一些生理知识也应该是在和朋友同学插科打诨的交谈中了解，而世勋的生活却是日复一日的练习，活在每一次测评，每一次考核。哥哥们也不会注意到这些，不然碰到这种情况应该去洗手间解决，而吴世勋却把自己埋在被子里。 

想到这里，张艺兴对这个最小的弟弟更是疼惜，他操着一口磕磕巴巴的韩语，不甚熟练的安慰着这个什么也不知道的弟弟，看到小孩垂着眼眸的侧脸，张艺兴做了个大胆的决定。 

“世勋啊…嗯…你是不是不会啊？” 

吴世勋听到这话愣愣的转过头，像是反应过来似的，整个人又红的跟个番茄一样，眼神乱飘，嘴里含含糊糊的。 

“别紧张，告诉哥，你是不是不知道怎么做。” 

小少年的手揪着被子又放开，快速的瞄了一眼身旁的哥哥，又把头偏了过去。 

“内。” 

小小的声音回答道。 

张艺兴呼了一口气。 

“没事的，哥帮你。” 

听到这话，吴世勋震惊地抬起头，看到眼前的哥哥温柔的笑容，他的手慢慢的从被子上转移到张艺兴黑色的衣袖，然后猛地抱住张艺兴，脑袋搁在张艺兴的肩窝，蹭了蹭张艺兴的侧脸，瓮声瓮气的，又像是忍了极大的羞怯。 

“好难受。” 

“哥哥，帮帮我。” 

张艺兴的脖子一直都是最敏感的地方，现在直接被吴世勋死死抱住，一颗毛茸茸的小脑袋还贴在那儿乱蹭，他有些受不了，安抚的拍了拍小少年的后背，想让他松开手。 

“世勋，世勋，别这么抱着哥。” 

吴世勋愣了愣，摇了摇头。 

张艺兴忍着痒意，摸了摸小少年的后脑勺。 

“你不转过来哥怎么帮你。” 

这一次倒是很容易的让吴世勋松了手，小孩脸红红的一直低着头，张艺兴把吴世勋腰间的被子推了推，坐到了吴世勋身后，将人从背后抱在了怀里。 

“哥？” 

“别怕。” 

张艺兴又呼了口气，虽然对于这事他也不是多擅长，但是毕竟是比吴世勋年长三岁——好歹算是有点经验的。他压下心底的害羞，修长的手指把小孩的睡裤往下扯了扯，然后没有迟疑的包裹住胯间鼓鼓囊囊的一团，稍微用劲的揉了揉，耳边骤然响起了小少年的惊呼声与抽气声。 

张艺兴闭上眼，手指慢慢移到内裤边缘，小孩的性器把内裤顶起一个挺翘的弧度，张艺兴很方便的探了进去，性器的热度烫的他缩回指尖，耳边是小少年难耐的惊喘。 

指尖触碰的热度烫的张艺兴脸红，他悄悄睁开眼，看着吴世勋后脖颈都泛起绯红。 

“别…别紧张，感受我的动作。” 

张艺兴的原意是让吴世勋学习，下次碰到这种事就自己解决，结果没想到这句话却让吴世勋的心脏剧烈的跳动起来，一下一下，似乎要从心口蹦出来了，感官也被无限放大。 

张艺兴又闭上了眼睛，他探进去拢住了炙热的肉棒，前端的腺液弄湿了张艺兴的手心，他先整个握住撸动，之后拇指和手指圈成圆环状，套弄小少年的硬挺。 

吴世勋觉得自己脑子里现在是一片浆糊，脑海里又像是飞机起飞的轰鸣，他整个人僵硬的杵在张艺兴怀里不知如何是好，哥哥白嫩的手握着自己充血敏感的性器上下套弄，吴世勋重重地喘着气，下身被套弄的快感让他气血翻涌。 

听着哥哥的话，他害羞的快疯掉了。 

吴世勋不敢靠着身后的哥哥，只能自己僵硬的挺着腰，可没想到张艺兴抽出一只手按上了他的胸膛，轻轻的一压，两人的后背和胸膛紧紧的贴合，聒噪的心跳声重叠在一起，张艺兴把下巴搭在吴世勋的肩膀上，长长的睫毛微微颤动，温热的气息蹭过吴世勋的脖子。 

好热，为什么会这么热，这热度让吴世勋几乎缺氧，为什么又难受又舒服，他感觉自己的性器更是涨大了一圈，他控制不住的低喘，不自觉的在张艺兴手里挺动起来。 

“还是难受。” 

吴世勋低声呢喃，喉间泻出破碎的气音，他察觉到张艺兴的手停了停，下一秒空闲的另一只手也探了进去，那只温凉的手抚上性器敏感的头部，在脆弱的铃口处擦过，而之前的那只手小心的捏着囊袋，之后又抚摸着自己会阴处的敏感。 

吴世勋死死的咬着下唇，但还是忍不住喘出声，他赶忙用手捂住嘴，将所有的惊呼咽了下去。 

他红着眼低下头，自己充血的肉棒在张艺兴手里跳动，那双他熟悉的白嫩的手沾上了粉意，抚过性器上的青筋，哥哥的手那么修长好看，在琴键上跳跃，在琴弦上流连，而现在这双手却拢着自己的性器套弄，他呜咽一声，整个人羞得都快冒烟了。 

真的，要死掉了。 

“抓着我的胳膊。” 

张艺兴的声音闷闷的响起，吴世勋摇头，还是不愿意放下捂嘴的手，微微偏了偏头，水润的眼睛里就只有哥哥的侧脸，他看着哥哥红彤彤的脸，紧闭的双眸，颤动的睫毛，紧抿的嘴唇让酒窝更深，他心跳加速，晕晕乎乎的凑了过去亲了一口熟悉的酒窝。 

张艺兴被吓了一跳，睁开的眼睛像是有揉碎的浮光，手里一下没控制住力道，重重地擦过铃口。 

“啊…哥哥。” 

吴世勋控制不住的抓住张艺兴的胳膊，脸上是又痛苦又欢愉的表情，张艺兴低头看了眼，又慌忙闭上眼睛，一手套弄着硕大的性器，一手又继续抚摸阴囊。 

吴世勋感觉自己性器的前端有液体渗出，有什么东西想要喷薄而出，涨涨的，连带着他的心口也是满溢着无法言明的情绪，他重重地喘息，像是搁浅在岸边的鱼。 

张艺兴又挠了挠吴世勋大腿内侧的皮肤，这个触感让吴世勋颤了颤，那股痒意似乎从神经传到了心脏，吴世勋发抖地达到了顶峰，他挺起腰痛快的射了出来，白色的浓稠液体将纯色的内裤濡湿了一片。 

像潮水退去，一切都安静下来，吴世勋喘息着转过身，再次狠狠地抱住了张艺兴，他趴在张艺兴肩窝蹭了蹭，根本不敢看张艺兴的脸，想说些什么却又不知道说什么，他只知道抱着张艺兴会让他很开心，也会让他很舒服。 

张艺兴脸都红透了，帮弟弟纾解欲望本来就让他害羞的不得了，没想到发泄过后的弟弟却像一只黏人的小猫一样抱着他，他听到两人混乱的心跳逐渐重叠平静，他忍不住轻声叫了叫名字。 

“世勋？” 

“内。” 

吴世勋红着脸埋在了张艺兴肩头，在张艺兴没注意到的地方亲了口他的肩膀。 

虽然还是很害羞，但吴世勋还是松开怀抱，他抬起头和张艺兴四目相对，他红着脸道谢，看着张艺兴手上沾上的粘稠液体，耳朵尖都红透了。 

“谢谢哥哥。” 

吴世勋的嗓音有点粘糯的沙哑。 

“我帮哥哥洗手。” 

吴世勋拉着明显也害羞到不知道说什么的张艺兴去了浴室，打开水龙头，调到适合的温度，他用清水把张艺兴手上属于自己的液体洗干净，又挤出洗手液将张艺兴的手指头洗干净，拿着干净的纸巾擦干。 

两人干干的站在浴室，衣物濡湿的感觉并不好受，吴世勋目光不知道放在哪儿才合适。 

“哥哥，我想洗澡。” 

“啊，那，我先出去了，洗完记得出来吃饭。” 

张艺兴如梦初醒的慌忙出了浴室，他拍了拍自己红透的脸，赶忙逃回了自己的房间。 

浴室里雾气蒸腾，吴世勋站在喷头下，温度过高的水打在后背，雾蒙蒙的，像他的现在的脑子，腿间的性器疲软的垂下来，但是只要想想就能感受到刚刚的热度与硬度，还有在哥哥手里舒服的感觉，吴世勋把头发往后一捋，拍了拍自己的脸颊。 

别想了别想了，吴世勋别想了。 

他红着脸擦洗着自己的身体，门外的磨砂玻璃出现了一个人影。 

“世勋啊…”张艺兴抱着衣服站在门口，“你洗澡的时候是不是没带换洗衣服啊。” 

浴室里的小少年身形一僵。 

“那个，我刚去你房间给你拿了一套新的睡衣，放在门口的篮子里了，你开门就能取到。”张艺兴把衣服往篮子里一放又赶紧离开。 

看着磨砂玻璃上人影慢慢消失，吴世勋松了口气，继而又挫败的蹲下来。 

怎么这么丢脸啊。 

他蹲在地上手指穿过柔顺的黑发，把自己埋在臂弯好一会才站起来，甩了甩水珠，把门开了条小缝，摸索着把衣服拿进来。 

整理好穿着和自己混乱的心情，吴世勋磨蹭的从浴室出来，还没想好怎么和张艺兴相处就和刚回宿舍不久的黄子韬对上。 

“你这么早就洗澡吗？”黄子韬冲进去洗手，“我看到兴在餐桌上放了砂锅鸡套餐诶。” 

“那是哥给我买的，你不许吃！” 

“哎呀，就吃一点嘛，不要这么小气嘛。”两人闹腾着，一个拌着一个的往餐桌移动，在经过张艺兴房间的时候，吴世勋看着紧闭的房门心里有些不是滋味，他以后要怎么和艺兴哥相处呢。 

那份砂锅鸡套餐黄子韬最终还是没吃到，正在两人在餐桌旁扭曲的时候，吴亦凡提着吃的回来了，黄子韬登时就松了手，围在了吴亦凡身边，吴世勋撇撇嘴，提着袋子就回了房间，床上扭成一团的被子已经被铺好，熟悉的碟安静的放在床头柜，他把碟赶紧放回了行李箱，坐在床边理着自己混乱的思绪。 

但是马上面临出道，哪有那么多时间让吴世勋去想这些，前所未有的紧张让大家把所有的精力都投向了练习，终于在三月份，他们站在了出道showcase的舞台上。 

“大家好，我是EXO-M的Lay”  
“大家好，我是EXO-K的忙内，Sehun” 

M和K  
张艺兴和吴世勋在不同的队。 

之前公司把他们叫去开会，新团会以两个小队主打韩国和中国市场，而张艺兴在中国市场，吴世勋听到自己被分到了K队，又看着和金钟大抱在一起的张艺兴，心里有些着急，自从上次哥哥帮他纾解欲望后，他总觉得自己和张艺兴相处起来有些尴尬，虽然张艺兴还是和以前一样宠他，但他总是控制不住的想到那天的事——让他心跳加速，不能好好的和哥哥相处。 

张艺兴一手搂着金钟大，一手搂着挂在身上的边伯贤，他看向了站在原地眼巴巴的望着他，却又在自己看向他时移开目光的吴世勋。小孩这是还是对那件事耿耿于怀吗？想起那天张艺兴也为自己的大胆而羞窘，可是小少年看向自己的目光过于依赖和水润，让他毫不犹豫的在理智的拉扯中中选择了放弃理智。 

“世勋？” 

“内？” 

张艺兴把边伯贤从自己身上扒拉下来，在边伯贤“艺兴哥你就是宠吴世勋”的抱怨下走到了吴世勋身旁，他拍了拍吴世勋的肩膀，把呆愣的小少年抱住。 

“世勋以后就是大人了，所以之前那事没什么的。” 

吴世勋反手紧紧的回抱住张艺兴，点点头含糊的应了声。 

“吴世勋你抱那么紧干嘛，放开艺兴哥。” 

“伯贤哥我是忙内啊忙内。” 

吴世勋扣着张艺兴的腰把人往身后一带，躲过了冲过来的边伯贤，两人你追我赶的转圈跑，张艺兴鹅鹅鹅的笑的直不起腰。 

真是有活力啊。 

即便是分成两队，还在不同的国家活动，但是又因为是刚出道的新人团体，EXO的合体机会也是挺多，在2012年的MAMA颁奖典礼上红衣服的K队和黑衣服的M队一起表演，在之后上台的时候吴世勋转头开始找人，不是刚刚还在一起站着吗？哥哥怎么又不见了。 

然后像只蹦蹦跳跳的小兔子一样的哥哥就忽然出现在身边，开心的和他统一步调往舞台走。 

真是的，以后要走快一点啊哥。 

结果张艺兴又落到了吴世勋身后，还没等吴世勋又回头找人，一双白嫩的胳膊抱住了吴世勋的腰，熟悉的动作让吴世勋又不受控制的乱想，但是身后的哥哥显然没他那么多想法，只是想把自己高高抱起，他低头看着箍在自己腰间的手，虽然开心但却又有些郁闷。 

还说我已经长大了，其实在你心里还是个小孩吧。 

但是不想在你心里只是小孩。 

吴世勋不理解自己这种强烈的想要证明自己的冲动，他想起一个月前张艺兴的生日，他们K队作为惊喜嘉宾出场，身旁的哥哥们都祝艺兴生日快乐，但吴世勋不想只是单纯的给艺兴说生日快乐，这太普通了——或者说他想成为特别的。等轮到他的时候，他冲上去把张艺兴紧紧的抱住，对上那双下垂眼和小酒窝，吴世勋开口就只剩下一句我爱你。 

起哄声让吴世勋猛然惊醒，他不敢看张艺兴的眼睛，只好一个劲的重复“我爱你”，身旁的黄子韬看不下去了：“呀，你想说的话除了这句就没别的了啊。” 

的确是没别的了。 

为什么忽然除了我爱你就想不起说别的了。 

为什么自己不想在艺兴心里是小孩？ 

吴世勋想了又想，终于得出一个结论：肯定是因为艺兴不像哥哥。 

又懵又奶的，哪儿像哥哥了。 

出道被叫做奶包的吴世勋这么想着。 

于是就在香港机场，等前面的人把护照递了过来，吴世勋伸手接过看着在队伍后面乖巧等待的人，叫出了自己一直想叫的称呼。 

“咦兴。” 

张艺兴懵懵的向前几步接过吴世勋递来的护照，吴世勋赶忙回头继续等待自己的护照，艺兴会不会生气啊，啊我的耳朵没有红吧，吴世勋低头赶忙把笑意憋下去。 

果不其然等到全员准备完毕，张艺兴找到吴世勋一把把人“壁咚”在墙上开始“教训”。 

“世勋，要叫哥啊。” 

“不要。” 

吴世勋弯成月牙眼凑到已经和自己有身高差的张艺兴眼前，“咦兴一点都不像哥哥。” 

“你这个家伙。” 

张艺兴笑着捏住吴世勋的脸，银灰发色的吴世勋看起来漂亮又贵气，被他捏着嘟起嘴巴的样子也十分可爱，张艺兴摇头失笑，算了，反正自己也不是特别在意辈分关系，他想这么叫就叫吧。 

张艺兴一直都不清楚自己对吴世勋有种独特的偏爱，身为一个标准的颜控，又帅又奶又可爱的弟弟十足十的俘获了张艺兴的心，让他在面对小奶包尴尬的生理欲望时，鬼迷心窍的帮了他。 

而张艺兴第一次意识到吴世勋长大是在狼与美女的后台，彼时在张艺兴心里还是小孩的吴世勋已经比哥哥高了一个头顶，整个身体像是抽条似的褪去了少年人的青涩，温柔又有力的臂膀已经可以把自己揽进怀里，他察觉到吴世勋抚摸着自己的后颈，慢慢向上又把手指插入头发来回摩挲。 

麻麻痒痒的，像是羽毛拂过心脏。 

虽然感觉有些奇妙的怪异，但张艺兴的反射弧还是没把这事放在心上。 

第一部分的拍摄已经结束，补妆的补妆，打闹的打闹，两人对着窗户整了整头发，张艺兴从窗户里看到吴世勋站在他身旁，已经比他高了。 

“世勋怎么长的这么快了。”张艺兴嘟嘟囔囔的。 

“咦兴想要知道吗？”

吴世勋笑眯眯的凑过来，双手圈住张艺兴的脖子把人一个旋转带进自己的怀里，张艺兴的脖子十分敏感，笑着躲开吴世勋凑过来的脑袋，又像是把耳朵送到了吴世勋的唇边，柔软的触感让吴世勋又红了脸。 

张艺兴挣扎着动了动，却发现自己居然挣不开吴世勋的怀抱，他心里叹了口气，小孩真的已经长大了呀。 

于是严格来说只比吴世勋大了两岁半的张艺兴，在某个特殊的日子里在微博上感叹： 

［看着小孩长大，感觉自己老了 生日快乐 小忙内。］ 

在金钟大的添油加醋下，什么艺兴哥卡点04:09为世勋祝生日，还宠溺的叫世勋为小忙内的话传进了K队几个弟弟的耳朵里，看着吴世勋一脸耶嘿的嘚瑟，边伯贤一个跨国电话打给张艺兴巴拉巴拉的说吴世勋有多调皮捣蛋，结果人家笑了好一阵给边伯贤回了一句世勋明明很乖。 

行吧。 

于是在张艺兴眼里“很乖”的弟弟在大庭广众之下肆无忌惮的吻上了他的肩膀，吹了他的脖子，张艺兴被脖颈处湿热的气息毛得起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，他啪的一下打上吴世勋的胳膊，小声的开口：“世勋世勋，不要这么搞哥咯。” 

可张艺兴没想到他的弟弟更大胆，在第二天的中国爱大歌会上，会直直的亲了他。

在吃pocky这个游戏上，吴世勋听到张艺兴喊他说不惊讶是假的，他听着翻译姐姐的韩语，心里的开心与惊讶让他做了一个很夸张的表情，背着手把气球拿到身后，张着嘴快速的跑上前，他扶着张艺兴的手，把抹茶棒的一端含在嘴里，他看着眼前的哥哥下垂着眼眸盯着抹茶棒，无意识舔嘴唇的动作让他心如擂鼓。

抹茶棒断了。

吴世勋看着张艺兴似乎要停下来的动作心里一急，急的他踮脚歪头直愣愣的亲了上去，哥哥的下唇被他含住，心跳急促而有力，双唇相碰的那一瞬间，深埋在心里的疑惑云开雾散，吴世勋窥到了自己内心最深处的想法。

队友的笑声和粉丝的尖叫让吴世勋赶忙回神，他捂着嘴笑出月牙退回了自己的位置，而对面的张艺兴可能是被吻的有点发懵，反射弧似乎还在消化这件事，之后才红着脸笑起来。

“太快了，太快了。”

主持人继续下一个环节，吴世勋退到了队友身后，抹茶淡淡的苦味还在嘴里，就像是他刚窥探到自己的心思高兴之中却又不得不接受另一种难过。

他似乎喜欢上这个哥哥了。

但很有可能只是他的单恋。

就像抹茶清甜中带着清苦。

被突如其来的情绪打得措手不及的吴世勋在回国的飞机上蔫成了一朵无精打采的蒲公英，张艺兴回头担忧的看着他。

“世勋，没事吧？”

“内，没事。”

“世勋你这次一定会被经纪人哥骂的。”

被骂是意料之中的事，吴世勋并不害怕这个，他把眼罩戴上，在黑暗中他格外清醒，他想起深埋在心底最羞窘的事，他到底是因为情色片女主还是因为联想到的张艺兴，又想起之前朴灿烈拿着和他那个一模一样的碟在宿舍兴冲冲的给大家放，那时候M队还在中国，只有他们K队在宿舍折腾。

“这个女的有酒窝，让我老是想起艺兴哥。”

他还记得朴灿烈当时一脸“你在说什么”的表情。

“我也有酒窝，你怎么想不起我。”

是啊。

从小一起长大，他怎么可能不知道朴灿烈也有酒窝。

一切的一切，无非只是因为那个人，无非只是因为那个人是张艺兴。

理清自己情意的吴世勋恨不得立刻跑去告白，但他不能，也不敢，他耍了个小小的心机，在Kiss The Radio里面给成员写信的时候，表达了自己隐晦的小心思。

张艺兴坐在他旁边，吴世勋把纸偏了偏，好让他看清楚纸上的字。

“Lay哥，我跟你聊了很多，最近你好像很累，累了就来找我吧，我爱你。”

其实还有一句。

［所以哥哥如果能多多给我回应就好了。］

张艺兴在吴世勋读信的时候就已经把信看完了，他听着吴世勋读信的声音控制不住的和他一起笑出声，害羞的捂住脸，红了耳尖，但是心里却一片温软，小奶包长大了，想要当哥哥的依靠了。

张艺兴越来越觉得吴世勋有了一副哥哥的模样，或者说对他有了一副哥哥的样子，会给自己剥红薯心，会在自己独自吃饭的时候跑过来，会抢好一张床，把自己困在臂弯，虽然作乱的小手老是想要掀自己衣服。

但最令张艺兴心动的还是那句“我在哥心里。”

大海的沿岸，吴世勋举着DV机，镜头对准了眼前的人，海风吹起额前的细碎刘海，像栀子花那样干净纯粹的哥哥望着自己，懵懵的看着镜头有些委屈。

吴世勋在镜头外笑的温柔，他想他或许是收到了他哥的回应，在他面前的张艺兴更像是收起了防卫，显露出自己真实的情绪。

“为什么每次看Showtime都是我一个人，世勋啊你去哪儿了？”

“我一直在哥心里。”

亦如初见，你是我目光的归宿。

—TBC—


	2. Chapter 2

心动是一发不可收拾的，喜欢是藏不住的，明晰心意的吴世勋越发控制不住自己雀跃的心思，老是喜欢关注张艺兴的一举一动，围在张艺兴身边和一群哥哥们争宠，看着他哥无奈纵容他的神情总是格外愉悦。

再纵容我一点吧。

同时一种渴望长大的想法越发强烈，原因无他，因为张艺兴不依赖他。

自己的哥哥虽然已经开始在自己面前不再隐藏情绪，但是吴世勋清楚的明白，张艺兴虽然很宠爱他但是也不依赖他，他依赖的是同队的那位中国哥哥——吴亦凡。

吴世勋觉得自己和吴亦凡没什么好说的，不仅仅是因为“情敌”的关系，就拿之前吴亦凡莫名其妙的和队伍断了联系就让他无法交心，他还记得当时组合里流淌的暗流——刚出道不久的新人组合对这些总是格外敏感。

他还记得当时的张艺兴难过却又倔强的神情，他还记得张艺兴坚定的说吴亦凡会回来。

万幸，吴亦凡回来了。

吴亦凡的回来让很多人松了口气，新人组合出现退队是对团队最大的打击，把义气放在第一位的吴世勋同样希望团队的完整，除此之外，吴世勋还惊喜的发现张艺兴似乎没有以前那么依赖吴亦凡了，虽然还是会依赖，但是——

不会再给你机会了。

吴世勋抬起头，忘记摘耳返的哥哥在他眼前和粉丝打招呼，后脑勺的头发一翘一翘的，他快步走上前越过旁边的吴亦凡，拍了拍张艺兴的肩膀，指了指耳返。

“咦兴，摘耳返啦。”

不会再给你机会让艺兴重新依赖你。

吴世勋慢悠悠地绕到张艺兴身后，他会跑去M队的车，会在机场和张艺兴坐在一起，会直接把张艺兴一把揽在怀里，吴世勋用行动证明着长大。

吴世勋用着很完美的距离守在张艺兴身边，只要张艺兴给他多一点回应，他就会慢慢缩短这个距离，比如张艺兴第一个给他喂东西，比如在拍摄广告的过程中即便是和朴灿烈打闹，但是另一只手还是被张艺兴紧握在手里。

再依靠我一点吧。

张艺兴看着困倦的靠着墙休息的吴世勋有些心疼，小忙内已经跟着他们拍了很长时间的广告了，已经比他高了很多的青年靠着墙眯着眼的小可怜模样催着张艺兴走向吴世勋。

“世勋很困吗？”

“有一点。”

小少年看着自己还是笑出月牙眼，虽然已经困倦的快要眯成一条缝了，张艺兴无奈的笑了笑，抬手把红帽子取下来戴在自己头上。

“趴哥身上睡一会，待会拍摄会更有精力一点。”

吴世勋心里有些酸胀，张艺兴的肩膀并不宽阔，但是却格外让他安心，他乖巧的趴在张艺兴背上，嗅着熟悉的奶香味，两条胳膊圈住张艺兴，安心的闭上眼睛。

在长大的过程中可以稍微休息一下吧。

吴世勋二十岁的生日和日本FM活动撞在了一起，原本以为会在活动结束后大家一起简单的过个生日，没想到日本的主办方却在现场为他准备了惊喜，在蛋糕被推出来的时候吴世勋眼睛亮晶晶的，更让他欢呼雀跃的是张艺兴——那个喜欢待在后面的哥哥，主动凑到他身边，揽着他的腰。

是因为我的生日吗？

吴世勋高兴的仿佛要冒泡泡，张艺兴手心的温度只隔着一层薄薄的绿色衬衣传了过来，暖暖的，让他开心的像是在阳光下打滚的猫儿一样。

啊，许个什么愿望好呢？

吴世勋看着周围的队友，还有揽着自己的张艺兴，双手合十，闭上了眼睛。

那就希望EXO可以永远在一起。

还有。

自己和身旁这个最喜欢的哥哥永远在一起。

但是上天似乎没有听到吴世勋的生日愿望，在他生日后的一个月左右，吴亦凡离开了。

说不出是一种怎样的感觉。

吴世勋低头喘着气，今天原本是他们获得一位的一天，按往常他们全员应该去打歌舞台，可是吴亦凡突然的退出让所有的计划全被打乱，就比如马上到来的一巡，原本排好的所有队形全部重来，所以只能由队长金俊勉一个人去领奖。

吴世勋看着重新练习队形而精疲力尽的队友，看着尤其是作为主舞的张艺兴，他看着张艺兴抱着腿把头埋的低低的，双肩似乎都在耸动。

哥这是哭了？

吴世勋慌了，他从地上爬起来，跌跌撞撞的想要往张艺兴旁边走，有一个人却比他速度更快。

金钟仁一骨碌坐在张艺兴的左边，低头看着他，小心的戳了戳张艺兴的胳膊。

“兴哥，你没事吧。”

“我没事。”

张艺兴抬起头，一双眼睛并没有哭过的痕迹，但是暗藏的一种执拗却让人心惊。

“钟仁的腰还撑得住吗？”

“还好。”

队形的全部改变对他们几个主舞和领舞来说是一个巨大的挑战。

吴世勋跑到张艺兴右边坐下来，舞蹈Line像是抱团取暖的小兽一样挤在一起，张艺兴摸了摸吴世勋的脑袋，对他露出圆圆的酒窝。

“我们世勋也辛苦了。”

张艺兴抬起胳膊把两个人往自己怀里带了带，吴世勋没有错过张艺兴眼中流露出来的脆弱情绪。

“我们世勋和钟仁，我们两个忙内才二十岁啊。”

张艺兴的这句感叹似乎带着浓浓的悲哀，让旁边的金钟仁控制不住的掉了眼泪，他把帽子死死的往下拉了拉，张艺兴慌忙抱住金钟仁，一手抚摸着他的后背安慰他。

注意到这边的都暻秀也跑了过来，他睁着大大的眼睛看了张艺兴一眼，点了下头把金钟仁抱住安慰。

两个弟弟乖巧的样子又让张艺兴眼睛酸涩，他垂着头偷偷的掉眼泪，却感觉有人抚上他的后颈把他拥进一个有力的怀抱。

是吴世勋。

张艺兴低垂着头将自己埋进吴世勋的怀里，心里翻江倒海的情绪恨不得将他掀翻，他不懂吴亦凡为什么要离开，还要在这个时段离开，他们为出道付出了多少努力，为什么可以说放弃就放弃？

张艺兴握紧了拳头。

张艺兴一直是个有想法就要去做的人，果不其然那条像是宣告的微博在网上引起轩然大波，经纪人连夜打电话过来把张艺兴警告了一顿，边伯贤看着张艺兴紧闭的房门，拿出手机翻着那些恶意满满的评论。

吴亦凡第一次离开他的很多粉丝就跑去骂张艺兴，这次张艺兴的微博更是把他自己推到了风口浪尖，各种不堪入目的辱骂，诅咒，全部都向无辜的队友压来。

“阿西。”

边伯贤烦躁的在房间里转来转去，自己之前因为恋情的事情被粉丝辱骂，是艺兴哥一直陪在他身边，他实在是不想让同样有社交媒体的张艺兴看到那些恶毒的字眼。

吴世勋从边伯贤的表现就能看出张艺兴面临的状况，他紧抿着唇守在张艺兴门前，察觉到门把手的转动，他赶紧冲进去带上门，把后面而来的边伯贤锁在门外。

“阿西——吴世勋！”

“咦兴，你不要看网上的那些。”

房间没有开灯，有些昏暗，窗外的夜色勾勒出张艺兴单薄的身形，吴世勋看不清张艺兴脸上的表情，他赶忙揪着张艺兴的衣袖，好看的脸上全是担心和焦急的神色。

“好。”张艺兴强行勾起一个笑容，看着吴世勋的脸，“我们世勋才二十岁啊为什么要经历这些，还要给哥哥们加油调节气氛，真的辛苦了。”

黑暗总是让人容易脆弱，让原本强装的吴世勋慢慢卸下防卫，不安和害怕忽然哽在喉间，让他忍不住红了眼眶，他也才刚二十岁，是团里的忙内，他也是第一次遇到这种事。

他希望永永远远在一起的团已经不完整了。

吴世勋忽然把张艺兴扯进怀里，脑袋垂在张艺兴颈窝，眼泪灼的张艺兴心脏都痛了。

“哥哥，你也会走吗？”

张艺兴听出了这个最疼爱的弟弟语气里极大的恐慌与无措，他抬起手紧紧的抱住吴世勋劲瘦的腰身。

“我不会。”

张艺兴忍住眼眶中的泪，似乎除了拥抱他给不了世勋一点安慰，他们的世勋固执而孩子气的一遍又一遍的重复着EXO要永远在一起，而现在吴亦凡的离开打破了这个美梦，我们说着永不分离，其实心里也在恐惧分离罢了。

为什么成长的路上会这么痛，为什么人都喜欢看彼此血淋淋，成长就像是受到伤痛又被迫复原的不可逆过程，你无从选择只能被迫长大。

吴世勋开始了他的暴风成长，这个世界上有太多的无可奈何，他也终于明白，有些事是不能强求的，而有些伤也是人亲手刻上的。

那个流泪的夜晚又成了两人心照不宣的秘密，张艺兴心疼吴世勋的成长，又觉得吴世勋在自己面前还是那个小孩，他更加纵容着吴世勋的“以下犯上”，甚至让人分不清谁是哥哥谁是弟弟。

“没睡醒吗？”

吴世勋低头凑到张艺兴耳边问，另一只手也摸上了张艺兴的肩膀，他的哥哥眼神迷蒙，黑色的刘海乖顺的垂下来，整个人看起来糯糯的。

“没有。”

张艺兴半眯着眼，嘟囔的抱怨着，任谁没睡醒被叫起来都会不开心吧，他有些生闷气，却听见身旁人轻轻一笑，抬手揉上了自己的脑袋。

“我是哥哥啊。”

“好好好，是哥哥。”

怎么像哄小孩一样，张艺兴看着眼前戴着墨镜的吴世勋，隔着墨镜都能看到那双溢满笑意的眼和勾起的嘴角。

真是的。

都说了我是哥哥了。

张艺兴偷偷的笑了笑，起床气也没了大半，他想着已经顺利开始的一巡，EXO一定会这么一直顺顺利利的到2015年吧。

可一个人的离开似乎就预兆着第二个人的离开。

他们聚在宿舍客厅的沙发里，金俊勉长舒了一口气，对着鹿晗挤出一个僵硬的笑容。

“已经决定好了吗？”

“对不起。”

有些人要走，你根本没办法挽留。

吴世勋虚虚的揽着坐在身旁的张艺兴，那人看起来有些茫然的伤心，他抬起头对着鹿晗露出了最后的笑眼。

“鹿哥，那就祝你往后都好。”

吴世勋已经懂了没有什么是永远的。

张艺兴情绪的失落在鹿晗要走的演唱会上达到了顶峰。吴世勋一直围在他身边，在走上转台前他抛弃了自己的站位，把受伤的手搭在了张艺兴的肩膀上。

吴世勋用余光扫了眼穿着白衬衣的张艺兴，微微汗湿的黑发将张艺兴显得更白皙，他抬起手和张艺兴朝着台下的粉丝挥手，他看着那些粉丝激动的挥着灯牌，如果你们知道这场演唱会后又有人退出会怎么样呢？

会怎么样呢？

当然又是腥风血雨。

吴世勋看着又因为发了支持微博而深陷漩涡的张艺兴有些心疼，他的这个哥哥看起来软软的却又十分执拗，甚至可以说是一根筋，明明可以避开却又要迎着撞上去，像是狂风中的海燕。

吴世勋把奶茶塞进张艺兴手里，一屁股坐到张艺兴旁边，凑到张艺兴眼前笑嘻嘻的开口：

“咦兴，喝甜的心情会变好。”

“谢谢世勋。”

张艺兴把吸管插进去，把手机又翻出来却被吴世勋一把抓住，他皱着眉把手机抢走收起来。

“你不许看那些评论。”

说着，吴世勋又把自己的手机翻出来，抬起胳膊把人往自己怀里揽了揽，“我们来看咦兴那天生日的视频吧。”

张艺兴咯咯笑的被人揽进怀里，动了动身体惬意的在吴世勋怀里找了一个舒服的位置，“我们世勋真是ins中毒啊。”

“哪有～”吴世勋哼哼唧唧的把视频打开，“我就是不想艺兴看那些脏东西。”

“世勋。”

“嗯。”

“你刚刚叫我艺兴？”

“嗯？”

张艺兴忽然一个暴起从吴世勋怀里钻出来，伴随着吴世勋“小心小心”的惊呼朝着人扑过去，整个人几乎趴在吴世勋身上，吓得吴世勋赶紧抱住张艺兴的腰怕他掉下去。

“明明可以叫我艺兴了还是非得叫我咦兴是吧？”

张艺兴这一串动作把头发折腾着翘起来几根呆毛，细白的手指揪着吴世勋的衣领，一脸“看吧被我抓住了吧”的可爱表情惹得吴世勋笑出声，那是一种十分愉悦的笑声，张艺兴似乎都能从胸腔的震颤中感受到吴世勋的开心。

笑什么啊？

还没等张艺兴的反射弧想出个所以然，刚从外面回来的金钟仁就被两人在沙发上豪迈的姿势吓得来了一句：“你们在搞十八禁吗？”

十八禁这话张艺兴可听懂了，他慌张的松开揪着衣领的手，正好对上吴世勋望向自己的眼眸，充盈着一种他看不懂的情绪，他眼神闪躲，手忙脚乱的从吴世勋身上爬起来，像只小兔子似的又把翘起的头发理了理。

吴世勋正不满这美好的氛围被打破，他坐起来望着看好戏的金钟仁：“我和咦兴就在搞十八禁。”

“不要胡说八道咯。”张艺兴清清嗓子，飞快地跑回自己房间，徒留吴世勋和金钟仁在客厅进行毫无意义的争吵。

张艺兴听见了自己急促的心跳，他想，他似乎有了一个秘密，一个，不敢想的秘密。

就算是经过了那些伤痛，EXO还是到了新的2015年，吴世勋歪头好笑的看着张艺兴带着黑色的口罩只露出眼睛和鼻子，还把自己藏在大大的兜帽下，颇有一种无所无惧的模样，只不过看到那人缩在口袋里的手还是拧了拧眉头。

张艺兴的手受了伤。

机场里有空调，没有外面那么冷，张艺兴在等候的时候就把帽子取了下来，白色的绷带缠在手上分外扎眼。

“现在人很多，小心碰到伤口。”吴世勋看着周围来往的乘客还有听到他们消息闻风而来的粉丝，“咦兴要不把手放在我肩膀上吧。”

“这样？”

张艺兴说着把手搭在了吴世勋肩上，在外人看来有一种趴在吴世勋怀里的即视感。

吴世勋对这个动作分外满意，两个人低声交谈却没注意到旁边金钟仁一脸仿佛吃到瓜的神色。

艺兴哥和忙内不太对劲啊。

于是就在当天晚上，被心里好奇的小猫快要挠死的金钟仁偷偷溜进了张艺兴的房间，他笑嘻嘻的坐到床边，过于灿烂的笑容让张艺兴心里发毛。

“艺兴哥，你觉得世勋怎么样啊？”

张艺兴愣了愣，他不知道金钟仁偷偷跑进来问这个问题的意义在哪，但他还是想了想回道：“很帅，也长大了很多。”

金钟仁听着张艺兴颜控的回答，抚了抚额头，直接开门见山。

“我觉得世勋很喜欢哥。”

“啊？”

“我们仨一起练舞，世勋对哥怎么样我最清楚不过了。”金钟仁想起自己在练习室当了好几次大电灯泡。

张艺兴有些不自在的笑了笑。

“世勋也很喜欢其他哥哥啊。”

“不是的。”金钟仁一脸严肃的摇摇头，原本只是想吃瓜的心思也下去了，“我也很喜欢哥，伯贤哥也很喜欢哥，但是世勋跟我们的表现完全不一样，而且灿烈哥和俊勉哥也很宠世勋，可世勋对待他们和对待你也是不一样的。”

张艺兴张着嘴干干的看着金钟仁，有些不确定的开口：“你是说，世勋很可能喜欢我？”

他怎么是可能喜欢啊，他是真的喜欢，为了不吓到张艺兴，金钟仁把这句话咽下去，点点头。

“这怎么可能……”

怎么不可能？

张艺兴想起了那个风华绝代的翩翩公子和他一生的至爱，那个不顾世俗的眼光，能说出“男也好，女也好，我钟意就好。”的洒脱的人。

张国荣和唐鹤德。

“哥，如果不是喜欢就罢了，但如果世勋是真的喜欢你，不管是答应还是拒绝总得要给个答复。”金钟仁看着沉思的张艺兴，“几天后我们要去中国参加活动，哥你可以试着亲一亲旁边的暻秀哥，我在旁边注意一下世勋的表情。”

“啊？”张艺兴挠了挠头，“可万一世勋表情管理，这又能看出什么啊？”

吴世勋有个什么表情管理啊，金钟仁心里吐槽，就之前pocky kiss对他摊手示威一笑就让他哭笑不得。

太明显了，吴世勋。

“放心听我的吧哥。”

心里有鬼的张艺兴和吃瓜看戏的金钟仁终于等到了优酷全视频之夜采访，金钟仁看着一看到张艺兴就冲上去打招呼的吴世勋撇撇嘴。

哼，既然同是94line就帮你一把吧。

采访进行的很顺利，朴灿烈正拿着话筒说话，张艺兴瞟了一眼都暻秀旁边的吴世勋，把目光又落回到可可爱爱的都暻秀，他看着看着就吧唧一口亲上了都暻秀的侧脸。

都暻秀睁圆了眼睛，一脸“哥你在找打”的表情吓得张艺兴指了指镜头，然后都暻秀挽上张艺兴的胳膊，点点头。

以后不许亲我了！

金钟仁在张艺兴亲上都暻秀的那瞬间就望向了吴世勋，原本还面带笑意的小忙内瞬间就黑了脸，瘪着嘴偏过了头，看着吴世勋吃瘪的样子金钟仁差点没控制住自己吃瓜的笑容。

采访结束金钟仁在原地停了停，刚要上前找张艺兴就看到吴世勋转着又折了回来，坚定的牵上了张艺兴的手，即便是表情不怎么好看还是把张艺兴拉在了自己身旁。

真是的真是的。

吴世勋心里的小人儿快要气死了，咦兴怎么可以亲暻秀哥呢，虽然暻秀哥是很可爱但是曾经一直在外面表演可爱颂的自己也很可爱啊，怎么就不亲自己呢。

吴世勋委委屈屈的想着，包了包嘴。

优酷的活动一结束，张艺兴就得马上飞回上海去参加《从天儿降》的试镜，吴世勋翻出手机看了眼时间，知道张艺兴的飞机已经走了，他闷闷不乐的垂着头扣了扣手，不行，世勋就是委屈。

张艺兴一闭上眼脑子里就是委屈成河豚的吴世勋，他忍下心里诡异的开心，咬了咬手指头，真是有点棘手啊，该怎么办呢。

吴世勋的情绪来的快去的也快，和张艺兴分离的几天早就把这事消化完了，在首尔歌谣大赏领奖上台的时候还是揽住了张艺兴的腰，凑在张艺兴耳边嘀嘀咕咕的笑，活动结束之后没有行程的几个人无所事事的待在宿舍放飞自我。

在吴世勋的记忆中，张艺兴的眼神，张艺兴的笑容都氤氲着温暖的色彩，简直美好的无可救药。满腔的喜欢似是要跳出来，却又隐忍在每个无眠的夜晚。

咚咚咚——

吴世勋抬手掩下唇边的笑容，打开门就看到张艺兴只穿了一件黑色的T裇站在门口。

“咦兴？”

“世勋啊，哥来找你说件事。”

“好呀。”

张艺兴跟着吴世勋进了房间，看着眼前坐在床边，眼睛一眨不眨望着自己的弟弟，有些不知道怎么开口，明明只要和往常一样就行了，但为什么在面对吴世勋就好像开不了口。

“我准备向公司申请在中国开工作室。”

总算是说出来了，张艺兴长舒了一口气，看着吴世勋的神色一点一点的严肃起来，自己为了申请已经做了很久的准备了，而现在他想知道兄弟们 的想法。

“世勋，我想知道你的想法。”

如果有任何一个人反对，他就放弃。

吴世勋看着张艺兴严肃的脸，伸出手，张艺兴有些不解但还是将手放进吴世勋掌心，吴世勋反手紧握慢慢的把张艺兴拉到眼前，他抬起手圈住眼前人的腰。

“我知道艺兴的梦想，我也不会阻拦，我支持艺兴。”吴世勋的声音被闷在腹部，但张艺兴还是听的真切。

“我支持但我也害怕，我害怕哥在那边不回来。”

爱情总是让人患得患失。

“我刚刚在想我要怎么留住哥，后来又想，哥会答应我这种无理的要求吗？后来我又觉得这样的我真的太小孩子了。”

“我们EXO都会在哥的身后，我也在艺兴身后。”

“我真的，好喜欢艺兴。”

真的不想再忍了，埋藏在心底的感情快要把吴世勋压垮了，好半天吴世勋终于停了下来，他没有再说话，只是在张艺兴肚子上蹭了蹭，再次抬起头时，吴世勋的眼睛里闪烁不定，仿佛有星光坠落在那里，张艺兴对上吴世勋的眼睛，像是蒙着月色，格外柔软。

“我也喜欢世勋。”

吴世勋有些恍惚，他只觉得一颗心快要跳出来了，有一种难以言喻的感觉从心底最柔软的角落蔓延，他呆呆的注视着张艺兴脸上的温柔笑意有些迟钝。

“是哪种喜欢？”

他们互相追逐，态度暧昧，却又只差一步，像是一根细细的丝线牵在心上，想要扯开却又怅然若失，只能小心翼翼的试探。

你喜欢我吗？

你是喜欢我的吧？

张艺兴突然笑出声，在吴世勋还没反应过来的情况下，捧住吴世勋的脸，柔软的唇瓣轻轻印上对方同样柔软的唇。

当然是，喜欢你了。

行动总比思想要来的快，吴世勋一把扣住张艺兴的腰，把人带着扑倒在床上，吴世勋垂着头，看着躺在床上发懵的张艺兴，眼底藏着浓烈的暗涌。

原来自己并不算单恋，原来有回应的感情这么美好，吴世勋眼里的笑意藏都藏不住，和喜欢的人互通心意的甜蜜让他的心仿佛都泡在了巧克力奶茶里，他黏黏糊糊的凑过来把张艺兴按在床上啄吻。

“我很早很早就想这样亲咦兴了，咦兴可是拿走了我的初吻。”

张艺兴的下唇被人轻轻含住，继而被舔了一口，张艺兴的推搡着吴世勋的胸膛，声音含糊不清。

“我不也是一样。”

“你不是。”

说着吴世勋突然撑起身体，有些委屈又有些咬牙切齿。

“你和钟仁——就彩排的时候。”

“哈？”张艺兴迷茫了一瞬，“那个啊，那个是意外啊。”

在之前彩排双月之夜的时候自己和钟仁的确不小心亲了一次，但那只是很快速的一碰，甚至没有多余的动作，哪像大歌会那次，小狼崽子可是结结实实的亲上来还含住了自己的下唇，张艺兴看着眼前气鼓鼓的吴世勋摇头失笑。

“不行，得要补回来。”

“什——”

张艺兴来不及惊呼就被吴世勋又用力的吻了回去，吴世勋还是和之前一样准确的含住了张艺兴肉肉的下唇，牙齿小心的咬了咬，湿软的舌头舔过唇线，勾着张艺兴的舌头来回吮吸。

终于分开时两个人都有些呼吸急促，吴世勋眼眸带笑看着身下人大口呼吸，胸膛一起一伏。

他这个哥哥似乎天生怕热，即便是在冬天也喜欢穿领口大开的衣服，在宿舍穿的T裇领口被剪大了一圈，正歪歪扭扭的挂在身上，因为刚刚的接吻缺氧而让脖颈处白皙的皮肤都泛着粉红。

吴世勋知道脖子是张艺兴的敏感点，所以他特别喜欢在张艺兴的脖颈间作弄，吹气也好，亲吻也好，看着张艺兴咯咯笑的在自己怀里缩成一团，那种满涨感把吴世勋的心里熨的服服帖帖。

吴世勋低下头埋在颈窝，看着张艺兴脖颈处青色的血管，青色被埋在白皙的皮肉之下，贴在一起都能感受到轻微的跳动。

“世勋，明天还有活动，不要亲这儿。”

张艺兴推了推颈间乱动的脑袋。

哼，为什么不让亲，不留下印子不就好啦。

吴世勋刚得到自己心爱的恋人，他才管不了这些，低头在锁骨处亲吻，可是才刚和恋人亲密接触的人怎么能控制得住自己，等吴世勋抬起脑袋，就发现原本光洁的脖颈已经被他亲出来好几个吻痕。

“咦兴，有印子了。”

“那怎么办？”

“大不了明天活动戴围巾好了，反正冬天嘛。”

嚯，这理由还挺有一套。

小狼崽子无所畏惧，扯了扯哥哥大开的领口继续亲，他把腿卡在张艺兴腿间，一只手还抚摸着张艺兴的腰，小火苗又从心底窜起，火速的蔓延全身。

硬邦邦的牛仔裤将胯下的性器紧紧裹住，吴世勋难受的动了动腰，他撑起胳膊，垂着头急促的呼吸，湿热的呼吸打在张艺兴耳边，情动的气息熏的张艺兴眼尾发红，他何尝感受不到两人下体微妙的反应和有意无意的磨蹭。

如果明天没有活动……

吴世勋闭着眼吞了口口水，就算没有活动他也不会贸然的把他哥吃掉，毕竟什么也没准备，只不过现在这种感觉太难熬了。

吴世勋挺了挺腰又在张艺兴下身蹭了蹭，最后自暴自弃的从张艺兴身上爬起来准备去洗手间解决却被人一把拽住。

“这次不要哥哥帮了？”

狡猾的小狐狸眨巴着水润的眼睛，眼神却落在吴世勋微微鼓起的裆下。

吴世勋怎么能不明白他哥的意思，他听着这话老是控制不住的想起之前张艺兴用手帮他，他红着脸紧张的舔舔嘴唇，又爬回床躺回张艺兴身旁，带着张艺兴修长的手放在自己腰间的皮带上。

“要哥哥帮。”

原本只是想单纯的撩一撩的张艺兴就看着小狼崽子红着脸又黏过来，还握着自己的手放在皮带上，他心里为自己的口嗨默哀，摩挲着吴世勋腰间的皮带，利索的解开。

金属扣发出的声音在黑夜里更是清脆，张艺兴解开牛仔裤的扣子又把裤链拉下来，就停下来不动了。之前是觉得吴世勋还是小孩不懂，可现在已经长的比自己都高了，再做这事怎么就这么不对劲呢。

张艺兴的犹豫自是被吴世勋察觉到了，他一只手握住张艺兴的手，另一只手却不听话的伸向了张艺兴的胯间。

“这次要我来帮哥哥吗？”

什么——

张艺兴在宿舍随意的穿着可就大大方便了吴世勋，他一手挑开裤子的松紧带，覆上张艺兴胯间鼓鼓囊囊的性器。

“咦兴也硬——”

话没说完就被张艺兴捂住了嘴，吴世勋笑的狡黠，伸出舌尖舔了舔张艺兴的掌心，湿软的触感让人心间一片酥麻，逼得张艺兴又缩回了手。

吴世勋轻笑一声，凑过来又亲昵地和张艺兴接吻，而手却也不闲着，已经把张艺兴的裤子扯下来，灵活的手指顺着翘起的弧度握住了张艺兴勃起的性器。

他不敢太用力——即便是用手，没有润滑剂还是会弄痛哥哥，他小心翼翼的握着肉棒，指腹在性器的青筋上摩挲，又酥又麻的感觉让铃口不断吐出腺液，吴世勋的手指蹭上腺液，在腺液的帮助下，手指曲成环状在张艺兴的性器上套弄。

“啊…世勋…”

张艺兴的气息乱的一塌糊涂，被亲吻被套弄的快感让他忍不住小声呻吟，清甜的汽水音听起来更加腻人。

吴世勋也好不到哪儿去，勾人的呻吟在自己耳边，手里还是哥哥的性器，各种刺激让他的性器更加硬挺，得亏是从牛仔裤里释放出来了，不然现在肯定束缚的发痛。

张艺兴水润的下垂眼湿漉漉的看着吴世勋，吴世勋把他哥的衣服往上攒了攒，从腰线向上摸上了白嫩的皮肤，光滑的触感让他爱不释手，他顿了顿，指尖碰了碰翘起来的乳尖。

张艺兴敏感的浑身一抖，吴世勋感觉到手里的性器又大了一圈，他凑到张艺兴眼前，轻轻的吻了吻唇瓣。

“哥哥这里这么敏感的吗？”

吴世勋说着更是大胆的用指腹在乳尖处转圈抚摸，在张艺兴胯间的手也是循序渐进的慢慢用力，从根部抚摸到囊袋，又握着灼热的柱体，指尖在铃口处摩挲。

张艺兴只觉得自己像是在巨浪里的小船，吴世勋的手抚慰着他的乳尖和性器，还有时不时过来讨吻的嘴，被吻的晕晕乎乎的张艺兴只觉得脑子里的弦都要断了。

“世勋，不要捏……”

“可是手感很好。”

吴世勋低喘着回应，张艺兴莫名的气不过，伸手就把吴世勋胯间的性器揉了揉，吴世勋惊喘着在手里用了劲，有些狠的掐住了涨红的乳尖，堆积的快感达到顶峰，让张艺兴没忍住呻吟攀上了高潮。

两人沉重的低喘在封闭的房间显得更是色情，吴世勋额头抵着张艺兴的额头，看着那人在高潮中失神的模样。

“舒服吗？”

张艺兴听着这话脸涨的通红，他在高潮中平复着呼吸，不知道怎么回答吴世勋的问题，只能驴头不对马嘴的回道：“看来是学了很多。”

吴世勋耳尖也红透了，灼热的呼吸喷在张艺兴的耳边，这气息让张艺兴的耳朵又红又烫，他低头看着吴世勋的牛仔裤松松垮垮的挂在腰间，性器已经把内裤濡出一片湿渍。

唉，自己是舒服了，可吴世勋还没好呢。

张艺兴刚要伸手探向吴世勋的胯间，就被人调了个位置转到了另一边，张艺兴察觉到吴世勋的性器隔着内裤顶上了自己的屁股，吓得他慌张的按住了吴世勋的手。

“哥别怕，我不会在这儿做下去的。”

吴世勋的话让张艺兴安了心，他不理解吴世勋为什么把自己从后面拥进怀里，直到吴世勋硕大的性器挤进腿间，让他羞得全身都泛起了粉色。

这家伙到底学了多少啊。

吴世勋从后面把张艺兴抱进怀里，沾着精液的手抓着张艺兴触感极佳的臀肉，精液沾到了臀肉上，他握着自己的肉棒在张艺兴的屁股上蹭了蹭，他舔着发干的嘴唇，硕大的前端蹭过后穴，他扯下自己的内裤，性器挤进了张艺兴的腿间。

吴世勋挺着腰试探的顶弄抽送了两下，张艺兴的腿夹的很紧，他用力起来，炙热的硬挺在腿间进出，又重又狠的摩擦着腿间的皮肤。

大腿内侧的皮肤最为细腻但却紧实，夹得吴世勋的阴茎越胀越大，粗大的龟头吐出腺液，湿淋淋的顺着肉棒摩擦在张艺兴腿间，吴世勋抹了一把，黏湿的液体润在手心，他拢住张艺兴再次抬头的欲望。

张艺兴低下头就看到深红的前端在自己腿间摩擦，身后难耐的喘息落在耳畔，听起来像是获得了无上的快乐。

吴世勋挺着腰撞击张艺兴的屁股，腿间抽插的频率越来越快，力度也越来越重，张艺兴被磨的皮肤有些痛，他扣住吴世勋在腰间的手，示意他慢一些。

“世勋世勋，有点疼。”

吴世勋低喘着停下腿间的抽插，讨好的吻上了张艺兴的耳朵和脖颈，吮出一个个吻痕。

“抱歉咦兴。”

张艺兴挣扎着从吴世勋怀里转过身，两人交换了一个绵长的吻，张艺兴伸手把吴世勋涨的通红的性器包住，手里的尺寸让张艺兴吓了一跳。

明明那次还没这么大呀……

吴世勋可不管他哥在想什么，他只在张艺兴手里挺着腰抽插，欲望得不到发泄让他十分焦躁，但他又顾忌着张艺兴的腿——他哥不舒服，他绝对不能继续下去。

“还不够，哥哥帮我。”

吴世勋黏糊糊的凑过来讨吻，张艺兴安抚的亲了亲吴世勋棕色的头发，精液和腺液让两人的下身和手都湿乎乎的，不再害怕伤害到对方的脆弱，张艺兴手里用了劲，双手握住了吴世勋粗大的性器，一只手上下撸动，另一只则用指腹刺激会阴处的敏感，指尖重重地擦过龟头，手指抚摸着阴囊。

吴世勋眼里是烧起的情欲，他双手乱摸着张艺兴的身体，彼此抚慰着彼此，然后在张艺兴再次擦过铃口的时候，吴世勋闷哼着射了出来。

两个人全身汗津津的抱在一起，黏黏糊糊的接吻，张艺兴推搡着要起来。

“快去洗澡了，还睡不睡了？”

吴世勋手脚并用的缠住张艺兴，不让人离开。

“今晚俊勉哥不回来，咦兴和我一起睡吧。”

“怕黑？”

“什么嘛…”吴世勋不满的撅起嘴，“恋人不就应该睡在一起嘛！”

两人火速的洗了一个战斗澡，吴世勋在张艺兴洗澡的时候已经把床单换好，又跑去张艺兴房间把衣服拿过来。

等到张艺兴洗完澡，吴世勋关了大灯，只开了床头的小灯，暖黄的灯光下，吴世勋撑着脑袋等着张艺兴，张艺兴打着哈欠爬上床，脑袋安然的搁在吴世勋肩膀，吴世勋双手把人搂在了怀里。

第二天的自然乐园签售，吴世勋和张艺兴的甜蜜值直接突破了上限，一向不喜欢在脖子上戴乱七八糟东西的张艺兴破天荒的戴了条红色围巾。

说起来这还是得怪某人，张艺兴穿着衬衣发现勉强才能遮住吻痕，但只要他动作稍微一大，还是可以看到脖子上暧昧的红痕。

没办法只能从吴世勋那儿拿了一条围巾，结果这小狼崽子在找围巾的过程中还一脸骄傲的仿佛这是杰作。

两个人视线的交错都像是带着黏人的蜜，只能在相视一笑中错开视线，却又想再多看几眼。

吴世勋觉得自己太奇怪了，昨晚都能和哥哥做那些事，怎么今天看着张艺兴却又控制不住的害羞——尤其是想到张艺兴的脖子上还藏着自己种下的吻痕。

吴世勋眯着眼笑，忍不住撞上张艺兴的肩膀，侧过身悄声在张艺兴耳边说话。

“咦兴，我俩现在就是小情侣了吧。”

张艺兴捂着嘴笑没有回答。

我说，亲爱的，在被全世界发现之前我们就愉快装傻吧。

—TBC—


	3. Chapter 3

两个人黏黏糊糊的谈起了恋爱，可刚在一起的小情侣也没有时间来甜蜜，张艺兴回国录制快乐大本营和网络春晚，吴世勋也在忙着团队和个人的行程。

直到三月份。

三月份，EXO二巡首尔场正式开始，两个人的黏糊劲让几个队友觉得不太正常，吴世勋坐在台阶上，从粉丝那儿接过了一张手幅，他看着手幅上的字，结果奶香味的张艺兴就那么蹦蹦跳跳的跑了过来。

短发染成了碎金色，带着浅蓝色美瞳的张艺兴像个小王子，他跑过来坐到吴世勋旁边。体温因为跳舞而升高，张艺兴身上淡淡的体香钻进吴世勋的鼻子里。

吴世勋把手里的手幅给了张艺兴，又从粉丝那儿拿了一张，两个人坐在一起摇着手幅，像是想起什么好笑的，张艺兴把手搭上吴世勋的肩膀，嘀嘀咕咕的说着悄悄话。

一切都很好，直到首尔的第三场，吴世勋被摇臂撞伤了头。

张艺兴正和粉丝互动，他忽然听见吴世勋方位的粉丝炸开的惊呼，心里蓦然划过不安，果不其然就得知吴世勋被撞伤了头。

心疼的情绪被张艺兴死死的克制住。

直到吴世勋戴着帽子走上来给粉丝道歉。

漂亮的月牙眼因为自己的失误而蓄满了泪水，吴世勋拿着纸巾鞠躬擦眼泪。

粉丝心疼的在底下喊没关系。

那个时候的吴世勋像是一只小刺猬，面对哥哥们想要走上前的安慰后退了几步，张艺兴看着大屏幕里吴世勋通红的眼眶，心疼的情绪再也绷不住，他走上前，偷偷地轻吻了吴世勋的肩膀，把已经比自己高了不少的吴世勋拥在怀里。

这不仅是他的忙内，也更是他的恋人。

张艺兴伏在吴世勋肩窝，小声说话，安抚的拍着吴世勋的后背。

“没关系的，不是世勋的错，我们世勋最坚强了。”

耳边小声啜泣的声音让张艺兴心软的一塌糊涂。

吴世勋乖巧的伏在张艺兴肩膀，他之前就知道，张艺兴的肩膀并不宽阔，却总是让他心安，被撞伤的头似乎又痛了起来，不能完成演唱会的遗憾让他委屈的用纸巾擦着眼泪。

哥哥小声的安慰让他慢慢止住了哭腔。

张艺兴察觉到吴世勋的情绪慢慢平复，他松开手又回到自己的位置，拿着话筒又说了一句：

“世勋真帅气啊。”

“内。”吴世勋下意识的对张艺兴的话做出反应，在听清楚说了什么之后又破涕为笑的反问，“真的吗？”

吴世勋的反应让队友和粉丝笑起来，金俊勉和朴灿烈若有所思的看着两人，心里大概有了数。

于是心里有数的几个人在当天晚上就把吴世勋和张艺兴两个人堵在客厅。

“忙内快点坦白，你是不是和兴哥在一起了。”一脸吃瓜看戏的金钟仁少见的没有打瞌睡，抱着抱枕坐在沙发上。

“以我对世勋的了解，他绝对是喜欢艺兴哥。”朴灿烈揽着金钟仁的肩膀，兴冲冲地给吴世勋挑眉。

“兴啊，你和世勋到底怎么回事啊？”金俊勉抱臂看着对面的两个人。

张艺兴笑的歪倒在吴世勋身上，吴世勋抓过张艺兴的手，十指紧扣在他们眼前晃了晃。

“我和咦兴在一起了。”

朴灿烈和金钟仁火速击了个掌，金俊勉则是有些担忧，但是看着两人相握的手还是笑了。

“先说好，你们俩以后给我收敛点啊，不要随便搞事。”

于是在金俊勉心中最善良乖巧听话的张艺兴第二天就搞了事。

张艺兴在网上看到了吴世勋受伤的视频，吴世勋在撞上摇臂的瞬间就痛得弯下了腰，痛苦的表情让他心疼不已，在play boy这首歌，张艺兴走上前，像是真的有治愈功能似的抚上了吴世勋被撞伤的额角。

吴世勋看着张艺兴在一片银光中朝他走来，抬起手揽住自己的脖子，修长的手指抚过额头的伤痕，他满脸笑意的看着眼前温柔的爱人哥哥，却控制不住的转身腿软。

张艺兴的温柔织成了一张捕猎的网，而吴世勋义无反顾的踏进了这张网。

第一次的生理欲望来的猝不及防，让他手足无措，堂皇至极，他的尴尬被哥哥温柔的安抚，似乎从那一刻就不一样了，从说不清道不明的独占中又有了深的一层，是爱欲。

2015年的张艺兴无疑是忙碌的，他翻着日历看着那个逐渐到来的日子，又想起自己在国内的行程，唉声叹气的把同宿舍的金钟大听的都开始郁闷了。

“啊喂～兴兴哥你到底在唉声叹气什么啊？”

张艺兴挠了挠耳朵，看着眼前头发乱翘猫咪嘴的金钟大，斟酌了一下语句：

“钟大啊，如果你的一个很好的朋友马上就要生日了，但是你不能当面给他过，这种情况怎么办？”

金钟大面无表情。

你说的那个朋友是不是吴世勋？

“不就是忙内嘛，哥大不了可以给他提前过生日啊。”

“提前过吗？”张艺兴垂眸，“可我们刚在一起不久，在一起的第一个生日我都不能陪他过，他会不会不开心？”

金钟大默默地翻了个身。

谢谢，我着实没想到这样还能吃到狗粮。

“哎呀，那哥可以去问问世勋喜欢什么，给他送喜欢的礼物，他肯定不会不开心啦。”

张艺兴觉得金钟大说的很有道理，他拿出手机火速给吴世勋的好竹马朴灿烈发消息。

［灿烈，你知道世勋喜欢什么吗？］  
［莫？他最喜欢你啊哥。］

张艺兴差点崩溃的哎哟喂，他拍了拍发烫的脸颊，看到了朴灿烈的下一条消息。

［世勋那小子想要的我也不太清楚，要不哥你直接去问吧。］

张艺兴想了一晚上也没想到给吴世勋送什么，第二天顶着大大的黑眼圈出现在楼下还把吴世勋吓了一大跳。

“咦兴你这是熬夜了？”

吴世勋看着张艺兴的黑眼圈，从小厨房把热好的牛奶放在张艺兴眼前，揉了揉染回的黑发。

张艺兴小口的抿着牛奶，看了眼吴世勋，最终还是纠结的说了出来。

“世勋啊，你知道我最近在拍《从天儿降》吧，就…你生日那天我回不了韩国给你过生日。”

“嗯，然后呢？”吴世勋有些疑惑。

“在一起的第一个生日我都不能陪你过，”张艺兴有些闷闷不乐，“所以一直在想给你送什么礼物，结果想了一晚上也想不出来，世勋，你有什么想要的吗？”

想要的？

吴世勋摸着嘴唇仔细的想了想，他似乎什么也不缺，他对上张艺兴闪着好奇的眸子，心里忽然就有了想要的礼物。

“有。”

“什么？”

吴世勋眼底闪过暧昧不明的光，半是玩笑半是认真。

“我想要你。”

张艺兴的反射弧再次进行读条，他知道小狼崽子的“想要你”不是单纯的“想要你”啊，可这种事肯定是避不开的，他摩挲着温热的杯壁，下定了决心。

“好，我答应。”

朴灿烈觉得吴世勋这几天总是露出一种让人看不懂的迷之笑容，他好奇的凑过去总是会被吴世勋一句秘密搪塞过去。

还是中文的秘密。

有个中国男朋友就是了不起哟。

朴灿烈撇撇嘴。

吴世勋每天都数着日历过日子，直到4月5号录制完SBS的人气歌谣舞台，穿着绿色格子衬衣的吴世勋嗖的一下蹿上了车，回到宿舍简单的吃了饭，梳了个发型，换了套衣服就又跑了出去。

金钟仁抱着抱枕躺在沙发上补眠，迷迷糊糊的看着一个黑影在眼前跑过。

等他再醒来的时候，都暻秀已经把饭端了上来，他打了个哈欠，挪到餐桌旁。

“兴哥呢？”

“已经去机场附近的酒店了。”

“世勋呢？”

“世勋有事，回家了。”

“回家？”金钟仁想起自己睡梦中看到的身影，“回家还需要换一套衣服？”

吴世勋回家是假的。

张艺兴去酒店是真的。

张艺兴把蛋糕放在桌上，I和R的字母气球已经挂在了墙上，叮咚的门铃声让他停了动作，张艺兴握着门把手打开门，戴着黑色帽子和口罩的吴世勋就挤了进来，后背把门推着锁上，一把把张艺兴捞进怀里。

“怎么换衣服了？”

“害怕被认出来就换了，而且…”吴世勋又紧了紧怀里的人，“而且咦兴不是很喜欢我穿皮衣嘛。”

的确是很喜欢，现在的吴世勋已经不是之前身形单薄的小少年了，黑色的皮衣穿在身上更是有种又酷又帅的感觉，张艺兴抬手摘下吴世勋头上的帽子，和录制时乖巧的齐刘海的造型不同，中分的发型让吴世勋的眉眼更加锋利，被帽子压住的头发有些乱翘，更添了成熟的气息，笑弯的眼睛里全是自己的身影。

“嗯，很帅。”

吴世勋听着张艺兴由衷的夸奖，笑的眼睛眯起好看的弧度，目光落在桌子上的蛋糕上，眼神一亮。

“咦兴还买了蛋糕吗？！”

吴世勋把提着的小袋子放在一旁，兴冲冲的跑过去把张艺兴放在桌上的蛋糕盒子打开，黑色的巧克力碎屑裹在外层，蛋糕表面铺了满满一层水果片，还有两颗深红色的樱桃点缀其中。

“是巧克力蛋糕诶。”

张艺兴听着吴世勋语气里的开心，好笑的继续折腾着手中的字母气球。

吴世勋拿出手机，把相机调成倒计时模式，镜头中的吴世勋眉眼弯弯，伸出手指头比着耶，烛光跳跃在吴世勋的笑眼里，一时间璀璨夺目。

“咦兴。”

“嗯？”张艺兴转过头，看着吴世勋突然前倾按下了拍照，开始倒计时，“诶——不要拍我。”

慌张的手留下一串虚影，吴世勋看着只留下一个手部虚影，人已经跑出镜头外的照片，笑的停不下来。

“我要留着。”

吴世勋让张艺兴看了一眼照片，张艺兴无奈的纵容，也没说让吴世勋把照片删掉，吴世勋在房间转了一圈，坐在沙发上百无聊赖的看着张艺兴忙活，最后决定先去洗澡。

“咦兴，那我先去洗澡啦。”

张艺兴给墙上挂字母气球，头也没回的答道：“去吧。”

Happy Birthday的气球挂好，张艺兴满意的看着自己的杰作。他退到浴室门口对着气球拍了张照片，门锁咔哒的声音让他回过头。

张艺兴发愣的看着刚从浴室里出来的吴世勋，刚洗完澡有些发红的脸，一手拿着毛巾擦着半干的头发，另一只手把换下的衣服抱在怀里准备挂在衣架上。

“你就穿浴袍啊？”张艺兴呆呆的问。

吴世勋看着张艺兴懵懵的神情起了逗弄的心思，理直气壮的开口：“待会都要做了，穿浴袍方便。”

真是的，什么做不做，方便不方便的。

张艺兴听的有些不好意思，躲过吴世勋揶揄的眼神，把手机往床上一扔就进了浴室。

吴世勋看着张艺兴落荒而逃的背影差点笑弯了腰，他把衣服挂好，目光就落到了自己提的小纸袋上，悄悄的红了耳尖，他哪儿有表现出的这么从容啊。

吴世勋提着纸袋坐到床上，从纸袋里掏出一瓶润滑剂和一盒安全套。

吴世勋脸上浮现出一抹红晕，要死了，润滑剂还好说，可安全套自己不好去买，也不知道酒店会不会准备，他只能在回家的时候偷偷的把哥哥买的带过来，天知道他跑去哥哥房间找安全套的时候内心有多波涛汹涌，吴世勋摸着盒子眼神游离，他想起自己做的“攻略”，瞄了一眼雾气蒸腾的浴室，匆匆的别过头翻着手里的小盒子。

浴室的水声停了，张艺兴看着蒙着水气的镜子，原本就比常人要白皙的皮肤因热气泛起淡淡的粉色，吹风机的暖风熏得他脸上一片绯红，葱白的手指在黑发间穿梭，他深吸了一口气，又重重地呼出来。

已经在一起了，这种事肯定是避不开的。

他拍了拍脸，取下柜子里的白色浴袍穿在身上，一丝不苟的把腰带系好把前襟整好，推开门就看到吴世勋乖巧的坐在沙发上。

还没等他走过去，吴世勋就张开双臂迎了上来，已经21岁的青年还像小时候那样喜欢蹭着张艺兴，吴世勋张开双臂，稳稳的把张艺兴锁在怀里，温热的呼吸落在张艺兴耳畔：

“咦兴，我可以拆礼物了吗。”

张艺兴被热气痒的动了动耳朵，他似乎听见了两人聒噪的心跳声，他抬起头，目光坚定的对上吴世勋的脸。

“来吧，我准备好了。”

吴世勋看着张艺兴一脸英勇就义的表情，实在是没忍住笑，他抱着张艺兴的腰，把人带着一起笑倒在沙发上。

“咦兴，你别这么紧张。”

“你不紧张？”

“紧张。”

怎么能不紧张，从踏进这个房子开始，吴世勋就觉得心跳快得不像自己。

“可我还是想和哥哥做。”

吴世勋用下巴摩挲着张艺兴微湿的发顶，收紧了腰间的手臂。

“因为我喜欢艺兴，所以想和艺兴做。”

张艺兴愣愣的看着眼前的吴世勋，张艺兴这一副懵懵的样子看的吴世勋心痒，他凑上去吻住张艺兴的嘴角，然后逐渐凶狠地肆虐着张艺兴的唇，一双胳膊箍紧自己的哥哥，让张艺兴几乎喘不过气。

“唔…世勋…你松开点…”

张艺兴觉得自己要被勒死了，忍不住用手推搡着，或许是因为张艺兴的抗拒，吴世勋忍不住轻咬了张艺兴的唇瓣。

“感觉自己就像是砧板上的鱼。”

张艺兴气息不稳，摸着被吻得生疼的唇。

听到张艺兴的话，吴世勋有些哭笑不得。

我的傻哥哥，这时候也没有一点自知之明。

再次抬起头，吴世勋眼里的火热之色愈重，再次凑前，将张艺兴的惊呼湮灭在吻里。

一双手也开始在浴袍上游走。

浴袍的前襟已经歪掉了，吴世勋一只手探入了张艺兴大敞的领口，从精致的锁骨开始，用指腹慢慢摸索，慢慢向下，小心的抚上胸前的一点。

"嗯...“

张艺兴身体僵直，闷哼出声。

或许是张艺兴的惊呼刺激到了吴世勋，原本轻抚乳尖的手忍不住轻轻的捏揉，像是挑逗，又像是抚慰张艺兴的不安。

手里的触感慢慢变硬。

张艺兴眼里雾蒙蒙的，白皙的脸上悄然爬上情欲的粉红，他觉得自己像是在情海中起起伏伏，咬着唇忍着身体异样的感受。

“不要咬。”

吴世勋的眼眸透着情热，恨不得将张艺兴焚烧殆尽，看着眼前人眼神迷蒙，咬牙忍耐的样子，那股无名的火又再次升腾起来，他一把扣住张艺兴的腰身，将人横抱起来走向了床。

张艺兴顺势伸手抱住了吴世勋的脖子，两个人贴的更紧。

“你会吗？”

“会一点。”

两具青涩的身体紧紧地拥在一起，欲望如摧枯拉朽之势席卷向两人。

吴世勋把张艺兴压在床上，他红着一张脸啄吻张艺兴的唇瓣和脸颊，直起身体又噔噔噔的跑下床把床头灯打开，把大灯关掉，张艺兴躺在床上指尖碰到一个柱状物，他拿过来看了看名称，目光饶有趣味的看着又回到床上的吴世勋。

“的确是学了很多。”

吴世勋看着润滑剂被张艺兴拿在手里，他想起自己寻找安全套的不易，嘀嘀咕咕的给张艺兴说自己有多紧张，张艺兴笑的快发抖，原本紧张羞赧的心情也被吴世勋缓解了不少。

“艺兴不许笑我！

吴世勋哼唧的凑上来，吧唧一下亲上张艺兴笑的越发深的酒窝，他伏在张艺兴身上，听着张艺兴在耳边的笑音，手探进浴袍，青涩又试探地抚摸张艺兴的背，又攀上蝴蝶骨摩挲，那些在睡梦中对哥哥做过的事情，现在正在实现，也更让他激动。

吴世勋缓缓地解开张艺兴的浴袍带子，看着包裹在浴袍里一片光裸的人，吴世勋腾的一下直接红到了脖颈。

“艺兴你怎么没穿……”

“不是你说方便的吗？”

小狐狸咬着手指忍着笑，浑身一抖一抖的。

又笑我！

吴世勋气鼓鼓的伸手捏了捏张艺兴的乳尖，看着那人惊呼着抓住他的手臂，他歪着头朝张艺兴笑了笑，掀开两边的浴袍，温度较低的手贴上温热的肌肤，鲜活的能感受到皮肤下血管的跳动和血液的流动。

吴世勋又抬起头看着张艺兴的表情，凑上前轻轻的吻着乳尖，另一只手摩挲着另外一边的敏感，吴世勋又吻向他修长的颈侧，整个人笼罩在张艺兴上方，带来一片阴影，他把张艺兴往怀里扣了扣，把浴袍从张艺兴身上褪下，声音含糊着凑近。

“哥哥，要亲。”

张艺兴好笑的看着凑上来的俊脸，双手圈住吴世勋的脖子，回应着他的热情，温热的唇瓣印上同样柔软的唇，细心的一点一点的用唇舌描绘吴世勋的唇线。

吴世勋灵巧的将自己的舌头伸进张艺兴不自觉张开的嘴里，轻轻勾勒着敏感的上颚，追逐着张艺兴的舌头进进出出。

张艺兴被吻的快要不能呼吸，他推搡着吴世勋的胸膛，急促的喘气，吴世勋放过已经被吻的发红的唇，温柔的吻过身下人白皙的肌肤，为什么哥哥总是泛着一股淡淡的奶香味呢，吴世勋突然困惑了起来，他垂眸盯着被他又亲又捏而涨红的乳尖，又低下头像品尝奶油似的伸出舌头舔了舔，惹得张艺兴不适的扭动。

“你别…舔…”

吴世勋无辜的抬起头，对上张艺兴泛红的双眸，张艺兴被看的有些不好意思，眼神四处乱瞥，这下吴世勋却又不高兴了，趁着张艺兴不注意的时候轻轻咬了一口乳尖，张艺兴被刺激的一声惊呼挺起了胸部。

“明明是哥哥自己让我吃的。”

张艺兴压抑着呻吟，受不了从胸前传入脑海的阵阵快感，他用胳膊捂住眼睛，就感觉吴世勋又爬上来取过旁边的枕头垫在了自己的腰下。

“这样会舒服一点。”

吴世勋调整了枕头的位置，用手摸了下鼠蹊部，感觉到那人敏感的一抖，连带着一旁半勃起的阴茎都可怜巴巴的抖了抖，吴世勋没忍住低低的笑了笑。

“你别这样摸。”张艺兴低喘着说道。

吴世勋乖巧的抬起头，听话的不摸了。

“哥哥，腿分开一点。”

张艺兴通红着一张脸分开了腿，他看见吴世勋拿过一旁的润滑剂，挤了一堆抹在自己的后穴和会阴，凉凉的，吴世勋伸手抹开，温热的指腹在敏感的会阴处摸来摸去，让张艺兴不自觉的发颤。

吴世勋卡住张艺兴的腿，他抿着嘴似乎有些紧张，毕竟攻略只是攻略，和哥哥做爱的却是自己。

张艺兴也看到了吴世勋紧张的模样，心情迷之变好一点的张艺兴红着脸拉着吴世勋的手放在自己的臀缝间，无声的告诉对方自己已经准备好了。

因为腰部被枕头垫高，让吴世勋可以更方便的进行扩张，他在手指上涂上润滑剂，一开始只是用指腹在穴口打转，按着穴口处的褶皱，小心的探进一个指节，他可以感觉到那狭窄甬道里的柔软和干涩，他又往深处旋转着探了探，第二根手指也悄悄的伸了进去。

被人开发身体的感觉很奇怪，张艺兴尽量忽略着后面扩张的手指，认真的盯着吴世勋。

单薄的小少年已经长成了成熟的大男人，微微汗湿的黑发落在额前，又被主人一手捋了上去，薄薄的肌肉上覆着一点薄汗，专注的视线盯着扩张的穴口，手指正在自己的身下来回抽插。

“唔…”

“咦兴不舒服吗？”

吴世勋抽插的动作停了下来，他抬起头看着眼前人蹙眉忍耐的模样，爱怜的吻住张艺兴的唇角。

“叫我的名字，我想听。”

张艺兴羞得不知如何是好，本来扩张的手指就让他觉得陌生又奇怪，现在还对着那样一张深陷爱欲的脸喊名字，他忍不住微微咬牙，攀上吴世勋的肩膀。

“你快点…”

听到恋人催促的话语，吴世勋加快了手指抽插的动作，曲起的指节抠弄旋转，床上的张艺兴大口的喘气，眼尾发红，整个身体泛上诱人的绯色。

“咦兴…放轻松…”

吴世勋低沉的声音带着浓浓的情欲，他俯下身和张艺兴接吻，不停用理智去压抑欲望，他长抒了口气，掏出手指又挤了润滑剂，手指又重新塞进后穴。

张艺兴脑海已经成了一团浆糊，只觉得身体里多了好几根手指，搅的他身体是软的，脑海是乱的，浑身烫得不行，后穴中的手指进进出出，弯起的指节有意无意的掠过敏感点，他忍不住低声喘息，就像搁浅在海岸的鱼，只能在欲海浮沉中紧紧的抱住身上的人。

吴世勋也不好受，胯下的性器已经挺立起来却没有抚慰，硬的有些疼，焦急的欲望让他加快了扩张的速度，另一只手却也套弄着张艺兴的性器，前后都被抚慰，可怕的快感让张艺兴忍不住射了出来，吴世勋停下了动作，三指顺利的抽插拓宽了紧致的后穴。

张艺兴急促的喘气，脑子晕晕乎乎的就看到吴世勋又俯下身亲他，张艺兴微微张开的口让吴世勋的舌头有机可乘，两个人不甘示弱的纠缠在一起，舌头的搅动，亲吻的水声让张艺兴脑子里一片混沌，吴世勋顶上小腹的欲望又让他找回了一丝理智。

他的世勋还没发泄。

两人继续吻的难分难舍，张艺兴伸手把吴世勋涨红的性器握在手里动了动。

吴世勋被刺激的伏在张艺兴耳边低沉的喘息，他握着张艺兴的胳膊，阻止他的动作。

“哥哥，别。”

“我也想让世勋舒服。”

张艺兴侧过头吻了吻吴世勋通红的耳尖，一个用劲翻在了吴世勋身上，跨坐的动作让张艺兴居高临下的看着吴世勋，他的恋人浴袍松松垮垮的挂在身上，腿间硕大的性器把浴袍顶起一个帐篷，张艺兴抖着手把浴袍往两边推了推，已经充分充血勃起的性器直挺挺的立在张艺兴眼前，他伸出手轻轻握住，埋下了头。

张艺兴毫不犹豫地将吴世勋的性器含进嘴里，他想起自己之前看的，轻轻的握住柱身，小心的吮吸，舌头搅动着，他伸出嫩红的舌尖从根部向上，舔过缠绕在表面的青筋，他抬起眼眸，看着吴世勋咬着下唇，胸膛一起一伏的克制着喘息。

张艺兴努力的张大嘴巴，吞吐着吴世勋的肉棒，尽量都含进去，纤细的手指揉捏着阴囊，舌头舔过硕大的前端，铃口已经渗出了液体，他用舌尖舔了舔，不出意外的听见了吴世勋加重的呼吸。

吴世勋舒服的低喘，他被极致的快感掌控，哥哥为他口交的刺激让他难以自持，湿热的口腔让吴世勋更为敏感，他捂着自己的嘴，像是第一次那样——即便害羞还是低下头看，然后和张艺兴对上视线，他的哥哥表情没有一点勉强，用心地想让他舒服。

他似乎能听见啧啧的水声还有张艺兴努力吞吐的声音，本来还可以忍受，可是张艺兴的舌尖舔过敏感的前端，喉咙深处带来的嘬吸让吴世勋头皮发麻，他到底是不能自已地按着张艺兴的头，挺着腰深深地顶进张艺兴嘴里。

吴世勋眼前一片朦胧，被嘬吸的快感让他腹股沟都暴起了青筋，张艺兴的手还虚虚的撑着大腿根部，他腰眼发麻，想要翻身把人压在身下，却被张艺兴一手撑住腹部，阻止了翻身的动作。

“别动。”

吴世勋泛红的眼睛看着张艺兴吐出嘴里的性器，硬挺上覆了一层湿淋淋的水色，他看着张艺兴从床上摸到安全套刺啦一声撕开了包装，扶着根部把安全套稳稳当当的从前端开始套在自己的性器上，吴世勋差点没忍住呻吟。

真的是，来勾引我的吧。

安全套被戴好，吴世勋发狠的把张艺兴又重新压回身下，修长的手指在后穴处温柔的按捏，之前已经扩张过的穴口还在张合，润滑剂和体液沾的他的手整个都黏糊糊的，他打着转儿在穴口画圈，小心的把几根手指塞进去又开始抽插，只觉得腹中蕴的火快要把他的理智烧没了。

吴世勋想起了攻略里的那些小电影，他低头看了看张艺兴，他的东西好大，万一伤到哥哥了怎么办，而紧接而来的念头便是身下的性器进入这后穴中会是如何滋味，他抿了抿唇，扑到张艺兴身上亲了亲酒窝。

“如果疼要跟我说。”

吴世勋停了停。

“我不会让你疼。”

他抽出手指，目光专注的盯着那个一张一合的湿漉漉的穴口，伸手握住膝盖，把张艺兴微颤的双腿掰成M形，拿过润滑剂涂抹在性器上，扶着前端，炙热的欲望抵上穴口。

“艺兴，我要进去了。”

腿被掰开的动作让张艺兴处在一种羞耻和不安当中，他眼里蒙着一层水雾，隔着雾气看见吴世勋发红的眼睛，似乎也看到了要全面崩塌的理智。张艺兴看着眼前人蹙眉忍耐的神情，点了点头似是喟叹。

“来吧，Sehunni。”

情人间的低吟是最好的催情药。

那一声“Sehunni”仿佛是打开了什么奇怪的开关，让吴世勋呼吸一窒，他抛却脑海里一些乱七八糟的想法，咬着唇扶着自己的性器，硕大的头部小心的挤进去，后穴紧致的火热让吴世勋头脑一片空白。

“好紧…”

有点紧，箍的他有点痛，即便是做了扩张，狭窄的穴口还是本能的抗拒着进入的异物，但是这种抗拒所带来的绞缠反而给吴世勋带来了更强烈的刺激。

“等，等一下，世勋…”

身后异物的入侵让张艺兴不适的呜咽，手指和性器的区别还是太大了，他抓着吴世勋的手臂阻止吴世勋接下来的动作。

吴世勋抬手又捏了捏张艺兴的乳尖想让他放松下来，可没想到这个动作却把内壁刺激的突然绞缩，让吴世勋控制不住的低喘。

“唔…别夹我…”

吴世勋把张艺兴的腿往自己腰间拢了拢，他沉重的低喘着，只进去一个茎头让他十分难耐，额角都沁出了细汗，他咬着唇皱着眉，胯下紧绷，忽然用力的顶了进去。

“嗯啊——”

猛然顶进的性器让张艺兴的低喘化成了绵长的呻吟，像是粘腻的蜜糖，甜的人心头发痒。

肿胀的肉棒破开层叠的软肉，整根没入的感觉让吴世勋畅快的叹了一口气，只是看着张艺兴紧紧咬着嘴唇的神情，他又连忙俯下身把张艺兴整个圈在身下，用手指轻抚张艺兴的耳朵，蹭着张艺兴的脸颊亲吻，克制的喘息，好一会才问：“还好吗？”

汗水打湿头发，被填满的感觉让张艺兴敏感得浑身都在颤抖，细密的快感从交合处传入四肢百骸，疼痛的感觉过后，空虚感和充实感让张艺兴微微皱着眉头，心甘情愿的用双腿紧紧的圈住吴世勋的腰。

充实感和空虚感的交替，折磨的张艺兴头昏脑胀，他抓着吴世勋的胳膊，低喘着催促。

“你快点，动一动。”

被内壁又紧又烫的裹着的吴世勋听到这话，忍住自己想要大肆抽干的欲望，他小心的进出，发现哥哥可以忍受之后逐渐加快了速度。

吴世勋紧紧的掐住张艺兴的腰，两人贴合的更加紧密，不断收缩的穴口热情的吮吸着肉棒，吴世勋强劲的腰力带动粗壮的性器，顶弄的频率和力度越发的剧烈。

“慢…慢一点…”

张艺兴被汗湿的短发贴在额前，白皙的身体浮起一层薄汗，神情愈发迷乱，只能像小兽一样低声呜咽，一声一声的喊着那人的名字。

“世...世勋…”

“我在。”

吴世勋身下抽动的频率越来越快，或是无意，圆硕的前端不小心戳到了敏感点，引得张艺兴的呻吟整个都变了调，吴世勋眯起了眼，刚才张艺兴兴奋的颤抖，内壁极速的绞缩，让他差点控制不住射了出来。

这可不行。

“诶~是哪里？”

吴世勋压低重心，又坏心的顶弄了一下，他调整了下体位，卯足了劲，一下比一下重的戳向敏感点，张艺兴剧烈的战栗起来，似是有些气不过，张艺兴攀上吴世勋的肩膀，在肩膀处咬了一口。

感受着恋人孩子气的行为，吴世勋的笑意似乎在胸腔绽开，他吻去张艺兴眼角的生理泪水，继续凶狠的撞击。

“唔...等...太快了..”

水声和撞击声在房间里显得更加清晰，两人四肢纠缠，不着寸缕的身体向对方展现最深层的渴望。

想要你。

张艺兴只觉得自己全身都要散架了，敏感点一次又一次的被碾磨，他眼眸失神，无意识对上吴世勋涌动着爱意的眼睛，快要溢出来的情感让他心尖发颤，什么都无法思考。

心脏在同一频率疯狂的跳动，情欲固然让人舒服，但心意相通的爱欲，两人都是第一次体会这种快感，这种甜蜜的滋味让人不知如何是好，张艺兴紧紧扣住吴世勋的肩膀——两个人都淹没在高潮的欲海里。

吴世勋从高潮的余韵里缓缓回神，他慢慢地退出来，整个性器都泛着水光，伸手摘下安全套，浓稠的精液裹在里面，他打了个结扔进了垃圾桶，把还在高潮中失神微颤的张艺兴抱在怀里，两人汗津津的搂在一起，浑身上下每一个毛孔都在传达着情欲过后的心满意足。

张艺兴趴在吴世勋肩窝轻轻的喘气，他半眯着眼睛，等把气顺匀后就听见吴世勋委屈的声音。

“哥哥你干嘛咬我。”

听着恋人的声音，张艺兴的理智慢慢回笼。

吴世勋中分的黑发微微濡湿，脸上是情事过后的潮红，肩膀上是自己咬的浅红色牙印，月牙眼里又是逗弄的神色。

好家伙，这还演上了。

要不是他…

要不是他一直撞敏感点，他能咬上他的肩膀吗，说起来这小混蛋第一次怎么这么厉害。

张艺兴又开始走神，吴世勋也不恼，伸手按摩着张艺兴的后腰，张艺兴察觉到吴世勋按摩的手，憋笑着把脸埋在吴世勋的颈间，湿热的呼吸洒在颈侧。

吴世勋从来都不觉得自己是个敏感的人，但是当张艺兴趴在自己怀里，温热的气息喷在脖颈和锁骨上，他只觉得他似乎也有了张艺兴脖子敏感的毛病。

张艺兴像只猫儿一样的埋在吴世勋颈间，他看着因为自己的呼吸而上下滚动的喉结，像是发现什么好玩的，他的目光落在了那颗黑色小痣上，伸出舌尖，小心的舔上了那颗黑色的小痣。

吴世勋的身体一僵，软热的舌头舔过小点，这一下让吴世勋赫然打了个激灵，被刺激得头皮发麻，只能死死的咬住嘴唇，难耐和情热再次席卷全身。

吴世勋眼神更加幽深，忍不住从喉间泄出破碎的气音，他从不知道自己脖间的痣会是自己的敏感点，只是被哥哥这样亲吻，就能让他兴奋地颤抖，他摸着张艺兴光滑的脊背，不受控制地捏紧了饱满的臀肉，哥哥湿热的舌尖还在痣上舔弄，吴世勋只觉得被碾在小腹上的性器突突的跳动了两下，又渗出一点腺液，他简直要疯了。

“哥哥我忍不住…”

吴世勋偏过头埋在张艺兴颈窝里，情动的喘息落在耳畔。

“我们再来一次好不好？”

张艺兴怎么能感觉不到吴世勋又起了反应，可是他担心着吴世勋明天——或许是今天的活动，以及自己的飞机。

“可是世勋，明天的活动……”

吴世勋没等张艺兴把话说完就凑上来吻住嘴，迫切的与他在口中纠缠，有力的臂膀把张艺兴往自己怀里拖了拖。

这可不得了，两个人的性器硬邦邦的，又热情的蹭在了一起，铃口吐出的腺液胡乱的蹭上对方的性器。

“哥哥——”吴世勋松开嘴，像是撒娇似的凑上张艺兴的耳朵，可怜巴巴的哀求，“可是我不舒服。”

张艺兴一直受不了吴世勋黏糯的喊他哥哥，更何况是这种状况，他崩溃又诚实的发现自己也被挑起了反应。

“哎哟喂，再来一次总行了吧。”

“我就知道咦兴最好了！”吴世勋笑嘻嘻的松开手，跑到桌子旁把没吃完的蛋糕端了一碟过来。

干嘛，怎么突然下床了。

张艺兴看着吴世勋端了一碟蛋糕过来，有些疑惑， 这是做饿了？吃点东西保存体力？

没等张艺兴想出个所以然，吴世勋已经吃了一口奶油吻了上来，张艺兴下意识的闭上眼睛和吴世勋唇舌交缠，奶油的香甜侵入口腔，舌尖摩擦着敏感的上颚。

张艺兴被吻的发昏，没注意到小狼崽子又挖了一勺奶油，微凉的奶油涂在乳尖让张艺兴一抖，他开始挣扎着推着吴世勋的胸口，甜腻的吻让两人气喘吁吁。

“你干嘛？”

小狼崽子十分理直气壮：“蛋糕不能浪费了。”

可这也不是让你做这事的！

张艺兴看着自己胸前的奶油，整个人羞耻的快要蜷缩起来，他伸手想要抹掉却被吴世勋压住了胳膊。

“世勋…弄掉…”

真的，太羞耻了。

吴世勋点点头，张开嘴就舔上了乳尖，舌尖温柔的打转，把奶油舔干净，他含住微肿的凸起，反复吮吸舔弄。

“你——”

“我就在帮咦兴弄掉啊。”

张艺兴羞窘的闭上眼喘息，一只手紧紧的握拳，却被吴世勋温柔的撑开，十指紧扣。

吴世勋揽着腰将身体发软的张艺兴带着坐起来，他托着张艺兴的臀部，刚刚经历过性爱的后穴并不需要扩张就能顺利进入，肿胀的性器又被绞缠着裹进去，吴世勋舒适的喟叹，在张艺兴胸前留下一个暧昧又清晰的红痕。

抱坐的姿势让性器进入的更深，张艺兴抱着吴世勋的脖子，被进入的有些喘不上气，他又想起刚刚羞耻的行为，气不过的舔上了吴世勋脖间的痣，明显的感觉到体内的性器又胀大了一圈，吓得他不自觉的收紧后穴。

“哥，别这样，我受不住。”

吴世勋埋在张艺兴肩窝低低的喘，声音闷闷的，他双臂圈住哥哥的背，一双手从脊柱摸到腰窝，最后停留在白皙的臀肉，用力的捏出红痕。

后穴的软肉紧紧吸附着吴世勋的性器，热情的让他进入的更深，他的动作从温柔到用力，挺着腰动的愈来愈快，撞击的声音愈来愈响，让两人脑子里混沌的仿佛又有烟花绽开。

在吴世勋的加速下，张艺兴浑身战栗，小腹抽搐，翘起的性器在腹部蹭来蹭去，他仰起了后颈，像一羽高贵的天鹅，迷蒙的脸上沁出薄薄的汗水，指甲在吴世勋后背留下淡粉的划痕。

吴世勋低下头看着自己的性器一步步顶进最深处，他握住张艺兴的性器抚慰，当即就感受到收缩的穴肉带来更强的挤压感，让吴世勋从尾椎窜上一股酥麻。

张艺兴埋在他的肩膀呜咽的呻吟，汽水音比奶油都甜，勾的吴世勋想更清楚的听见张艺兴的声音。

“我喜欢咦兴的声音。”

吴世勋一直很喜欢张艺兴清甜的汽水音，在EXO的每首歌里张艺兴的声音总是最能戳中他的心，害的他总是摘下耳返来听哥哥唱歌。

你看吧，我真的好喜欢你。

吴世勋停歇了片刻便继续发狠的顶弄，他侧过头堵住张艺兴的嘴，把甜蜜的呻吟吞下腹，每一寸肌肤紧贴在一起诉说着渴求与爱恋，让两人再次直达愉悦的顶峰。

吴世勋轻轻的把张艺兴放回床上，底下相连的性器因为这个动作又动了动，让张艺兴抖了抖，他打了一下吴世勋虽然瘦却精壮的手臂。

“你别动了…”

“我不动。”

吴世勋点点头，他按着张艺兴的腰，腰部往后一撤，粘稠的精液顺着阴茎的抽出涌了出来，黏糊糊的。

怎么就忘记戴安全套了。

怎么就射进哥哥体内了。

“咦兴…”吴世勋舔了舔干涩的唇，有些紧张，“刚刚忘戴套了。”

张艺兴还有些失神，他的眼神聚焦在吴世勋微红的脸，有些好笑，他喘着笑出声：“没戴就没戴，现在害羞什么呀。”

“做的时候太舒服了顾不上害羞。”

吴世勋趴下来讨了个吻，直起身体，伸手摸上了后穴。

“哎哟喂——”

张艺兴以为吴世勋又要继续，慌张的想要合起双腿却被吴世勋压住腿跟。

“我不做，我只是帮你。”

吴世勋小声的说道，修长的手指在穴口进进出出导出里面的精液，湿乎乎的沾满了整个手指。

张艺兴放松下来，像只温顺的奶猫，揉了揉眼睛，情事过后的疲累让他连手指都不想动。

吴世勋看着张艺兴微微困倦的神情，凑上去亲了口酒窝。

“咦兴累了就休息吧，我来收拾。”

吴世勋抱起快要睡着的人走向浴室，张艺兴靠着吴世勋的胸膛咯咯笑起来小声的凑上耳畔：

“生日快乐，Sehunni”

吴世勋脚步顿了顿，在张艺兴发上印下一吻，心间酸酸涨涨的。

“谢谢艺兴。”

张艺兴第二天是被吴世勋戳醒的，明明昨晚耗费了大量的体力，自己累的不得了，小狼崽子却像是有用不完的精力似的戳着他的酒窝，张艺兴不得不感叹自己真的是跟不上年轻人的体力了。

“几点了？”

张艺兴动了动身体，发现身上没有黏腻的感觉，偷偷掀了掀被子，看着自己身上一处又一处的吻痕，庆幸吴世勋考虑到了自己的活动，没有在脖间留下痕迹。

吴世勋双手托腮趴在张艺兴身边，看着恋人的小动作，笑弯了眼，他把张艺兴的手捞进怀里，一根一根的吻过他的手指。

“不迟，哥哥不会迟到。”

“今天的STARCAST我参加不了了。”

张艺兴痒的想抽回手，却被吴世勋紧紧抓住。

“我知道，所以艺兴一定要看哦，我会找你确认的！”

张艺兴看着吴世勋狡黠的笑容，心里明白他可能又要搞事。

果不其然。

张艺兴拿着平板看着直播，镜头里的吴世勋头发利落的梳上去，穿着白色的衬衫，扣子一丝不苟的扣到了最上一颗，深色的西装裹住充满爆发力的的身躯。

“还有虽然不在这里但是约定好一定看放送的Lay哥，有在好好看吧？放送一结束我就会确认你到底有没有在看，‘世勋在45分2秒说的话是什么？’，会这样问你。好好拍电影，不要生病，要健康的回来啊，我爱你。”

张艺兴捂着脸偷偷的笑了，他怎么会看不懂吴世勋的小心思。

［咦兴，世勋在45分2秒说了什么。］  
［我也爱你。］

吴世勋看着回复的消息，笑着拨通了张艺兴的电话，爱这件事，还是要亲口给对方说出来啊。

—TBC—


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ★冷战的原因请勿当真，一切都是大家的猜测。

在吴世勋眼里，作为一个优秀的竹马，就应该在彼此需要帮助的时候，做对方的僚机。可自己的好竹马朴灿烈却是一台轰炸机，还是只轰自己的那种。

彼时正在赶往梦想演唱会的EXO，因为各种乱七八糟的原因，吴世勋和张艺兴两个人被迫乘了不同的车，这就导致了吴世勋在朴灿烈面前抱怨他的“轰炸机”行为。

什么我要跑过去找咦兴你拉着我啦，还有什么我和咦兴互选你在旁边捣乱啦云云。

朴灿烈很委屈但朴灿烈要说。

“艺兴哥又不是你一个人的，还有你还问我为什么捣乱？你俩都‘一个想让对方当女朋友，一个想当对方的女朋友’你俩要是异性，早出事了。”朴灿烈大声的在车里嚷嚷。

吴世勋眉眼弯弯，骄傲的开口：“我和咦兴本来就是恋人，互选怎么啦，我俩天生一对！”

朴灿烈气的只想把人按着捶一顿。

“俊勉哥，你看世勋。”朴灿烈扒拉着前座的金俊勉开始告状。

金俊勉咳了两声，摆出队长的威严，“世勋，待会收敛点啊，我站在你和艺兴中间，你俩不要给我搞事。”

但有句话说得好：百密终有一疏。

演唱会快要结束，全体的爱豆们一起上了台，金俊勉四处望了望，转身和周围的粉丝互动和旁边的爱豆们打招呼。

于是，从一开始就被迫坐两辆车的吴世勋和张艺兴就找到了机会，两人不动声色的往后挪了几步，将中间金俊勉空出来的位置慢慢缩小，最后两个人终于站到了一起。

这一切都被站在另一边的朴灿烈尽收眼底，他垂下头和都暻秀说话，目光又落到了站在吴世勋身旁一脸毫无察觉的金钟仁。

“暻秀啊，你说钟仁怎么就感觉不到自己在发光发热呢？”

“钟仁可能习惯了。”都暻秀面不改色的答道。

听起来更惨了是怎么回事。

金钟仁作为舞蹈line的另外一名成员，给勋兴两人做了很大的助攻，虽然站在张艺兴的左边，却经常处在一种赶不上瓜，但赶上了就要吃瓜的状态。

“我看现场来了很多中国粉丝，让我们Lay哥说几句话吧。”

金钟仁听到吴世勋的话就忍不住笑了，都是亚洲人长相，你还能看出来人种区别？中国爱丽是脸上贴了“中国人”三个大字吗？

但他只是憋着笑，听着身旁的张艺兴开心的应了吴世勋的话。

“那我先说，说完之后世勋再说吧。”

啧啧啧。

这简直和上个月的日本FM活动，张艺兴九曲十八弯的夸奖“世勋就很完美”简直有异曲同工之妙，尤其是两人说完还对视着笑，粉红泡泡普拉普拉的冒出来。

尤其是吴世勋还开怀的笑着，回了一句中文的“不行。”

透着一股撒娇的意味。

谢谢，瞎了。

金钟仁开始痛很自己为什么要转头。

虽然很多队友有意或无意的遭受了狗粮暴击，但作为当事人的勋兴二人，照旧黏糊的紧，这种黏糊劲让队友们开始反抗，以边伯贤为首的几个人时不时的就在张艺兴和吴世勋面前刷一刷存在感。

“艺兴哥，我和你的边兴都好久没发糖了。”

“我和艺兴哥也好久没一起作曲了。”

“我和艺兴哥好久没一起跳舞了。”

吴世勋挑了挑眉，看着围着张艺兴的几个活宝，大长腿一迈，胳膊一伸把张艺兴圈进怀里，眉毛飞舞着把几个哥哥们一一反驳。

“什么边兴，是勋兴。”

“你过去吧，在宿舍你和咦兴还不是凑在一起弹吉他？”

“跟我和咦兴一起跳舞难道不算吗？”

然后开始无意义的吵架。

张艺兴靠着吴世勋鹅鹅鹅的笑，看着几个弟弟鸡同鸭讲的吵架，笑的一脸宠溺，最后还是金俊勉受不了了从房间里跑出来把几个人赶去睡觉。

边伯贤打着哈欠正准备回到自己客厅的小窝就看到金钟大抱着被子和枕头从张艺兴房间出来，然后吴世勋抱着自己的枕头往张艺兴房间跑。

“钟大，你怎么和世勋换房间了？”

“世勋说我换了就是艺兴哥最喜欢的弟弟。”

吴世勋从门口露出一个小脑袋。

“我是咦兴的男朋友，就不和你们争最喜欢的弟弟了。”

边伯贤感受到了危机。

边伯贤当场气结。

“哎哟喂，你们几个，搞什么咯。”张艺兴大喇喇的躺在床上，背心的带子歪歪扭扭的，吴世勋把门锁上，抱着枕头飞快地躺在了张艺兴身旁。

“世勋呐，床太小了。”

“没关系，我抱着你。”吴世勋作为行动力满点的男人，立刻伸手把人牢牢锁在怀里，笑眯眯的蹭着张艺兴的脸。

张艺兴也不挣扎，他抓过一旁的手机，枕着吴世勋的肩窝，举给吴世勋看手机屏幕。

“你看，我极限挑战的哥哥们明天就来看演唱会了，明天我把你们介绍给他们，给你看一下他们的照片。”

张艺兴从吴世勋怀里起来趴在床上，吴世勋心里腹诽，他怎么可能不认识那几个“调戏”他哥的前辈，要知道张艺兴特别喜欢给他发在极限挑战的录制图片，里面有个前辈还特别喜欢揽着张艺兴。张艺兴兴冲冲地打开相册，任由吴世勋的手不老实的摸着自己的肩膀。

“这张是我和红雷哥，这张是渤哥和师父，”张艺兴修长的手指划过手机屏幕，察觉到身旁人没有回应，偏过头，“你有没有在看啊？”

“哥哥为什么这么香？”

“啊？”

张艺兴愣了一下，没好气的笑道：“让你看照片，你在干嘛呀？”

长长软软的调子拖得吴世勋心痒。

吴世勋立刻把头埋在张艺兴颈窝，大长腿也勾上了张艺兴的小腿，张艺兴被闹得又跌回了吴世勋的怀里，咯咯咯的笑着喘气，然后突然发出一声短暂的惊呼。

“嘶…”

吴世勋立马起身，脸色也变了。

“咦兴你腰疼？”

“有那么一点点。”张艺兴有点心虚，他小声的解释，“可能是这几天练得有点太狠了。”

吴世勋不说话，他把张艺兴按着躺回床上，利索的把张艺兴的衣服往上一扯，两只手小心地按上了张艺兴的腰。

“我帮你按一按。”

张艺兴见吴世勋没有生气也就放下心来，抱着枕头趴着呻吟。

“咦兴你就是太拼命了，要注意休息啊，这样身体吃不消的。”

吴世勋一边按摩，一边给张艺兴说话。

等了好久，张艺兴才终于出声。

“不能停啊世勋，我不能停，我还没想好几天后的Mnet MCD要怎么办。”

“什么？”吴世勋心里一动，但是手里的动作没有停。

“就剩我一个人了啊世勋，”张艺兴的声音闷在枕头里，“中国成员就只有我了，我…我不知道该怎么面对粉丝们。”

吴世勋的动作慢慢地停下来，他听着张艺兴小声的嘟囔，忍下心里的酸胀，俯下身凑在张艺兴耳边。

“咦兴，你还有我们啊，有我，还有大家。”

张艺兴已经困的闭上了眼睛，长长的睫毛动了动，看起来格外乖巧，吴世勋拉过被子，关了灯，轻轻地躺在张艺兴身旁。

我也怕啊咦兴。

我从来没有这么清楚的感受到你和我不是一个国家的人，我看到一些粉丝对离开的他们几个说“欢迎回家”，你呢？在将来的某一天，你是不是也会回到中国，那我呢？

吴世勋伸出手摸了摸张艺兴的脸，他强迫自己闭上眼睛不再想这些事。

不要放开我。

EXO的二巡演唱会顺利的开到了上海，在演唱会正式开始之前，男人帮的几位哥哥赶到了后台，张艺兴看到熟悉的人立刻嗷嗷嗷的冲了过去。

“好啊艺兴，这衣服帅啊。”孙红雷摸着张艺兴的金色演出服，然后拍了拍张艺兴的肩膀把人转了一圈，十分满意，“好小子，帅气。”

“嘻嘻嘻红雷哥你就别打趣我了，渤哥和师父呢？”

“你渤哥还没赶过来，你师父突然有事到不了，托我们带了纸片。”

“这样啊…啊对了，哥哥们，这是我的队友。”张艺兴把站在身后的EXO拉了上来。

“前辈您们好，我们是EXO。”金俊勉作为队长介绍了团队，鞠了一躬，身后的EXO成员也跟着一个个的鞠躬。

“我知道，艺兴经常说你们，说你们在一起时很吵，哈哈哈都是好小伙。”王迅打趣道。

张艺兴往后看了看，走过去把站在最后的吴世勋拉出来。

“这个是世勋。”

吴世勋当时正安静的站在后面看着哥哥在几个前辈面前耍宝，那是作为“忙内”的张艺兴，是和团里不一样的张艺兴，结果就看到张艺兴一脸骄傲的回了头，把自己拉了出来。

我是第一个诶！

吴世勋心里开心的不得了，面上却不显山不露水，严肃的朝着男人帮鞠了一躬，然后又悄悄的退了下去，嘴角勾起一个小小的愉悦弧度，我毕竟是哥的男朋友，哥肯定是偏心我的呀。

张艺兴在这场演唱会上少有的有点紧张，毕竟男人帮的哥哥们在台下，让他觉得好像是给亲戚朋友表演节目一样，还有那个小孩，什么“Lay哥我想说一句话。”结果凑在自己耳边来了一句“咦兴，么么哒。”

么么哒个鬼哦。

张艺兴觉得自己耳朵都红透了，忽视掉旁边边伯贤揶揄的笑容，拿起话筒说：“哦，世勋的这句话真的很厉害，我都不怎么知道。”

不知道才怪哦。

也对，吴世勋从来不给张艺兴说么么哒，他只会身体力行的给张艺兴一个么么哒。

可张艺兴没想到腰伤会在今天复发，一阵阵尖锐的疼痛让他措手不及，他死死的咬着牙，却再也控制不住自己的表情，这一场大家都太累了，他的小孩脸色都白了。

狼与美女这首歌组成了新的生命树，让吴世勋和张艺兴可以握住彼此的胳膊站在一起，吴世勋的状况也不好，他好累，但他还是死死的握住张艺兴的胳膊，两个人像是纠缠的藤蔓。

他的哥哥，那么能忍痛的哥哥，如今却痛得控制不住表情。

吴世勋心中一阵抽痛，身体的每个细胞都叫嚣着疲累，做完一个舞蹈动作后，吴世勋差点脱力摔倒，他勉力爬起，在下一个舞蹈动作中，他半跪在地，在张艺兴的胳膊上落下一个安抚的吻。

我们是爱豆，所以我们不能停。  
但没关系，我会这么陪伴着你。

吴世勋想起昨天范冰冰公布恋爱的文案，那个词语火速风靡全世界，他缠着张艺兴问是什么意思。

他还记得张艺兴指着自己又指着他。

我们。

是我和你。

演唱会结束，吴世勋和张艺兴在后面下台的时候，脚步虚软到差点摔倒，一高一低两个人影赶紧撑住他们。

“谢谢你啊白白。”

“艺兴哥说什么呢，我们是官配啊，最配的。”

“灿烈哥，你也累了吧。”

“当然累啊，但撑着你没问题。”

我们，是我和你，是一群人。

EXO这一大群人，总有这么几个人热衷于搞事，就比如吴世勋的竹马朴灿烈和张艺兴的官配边伯贤，作为比格line的成员，两人一拍即合的表示要给吴世勋捣乱。

可惜，收效甚微。

“我们…相付…zhun……”

边伯贤觉得自己很难受，他怎么不知道吴世勋啥时候近视了，那么大的拼音提词器近在眼前却还是巴拉巴拉的死活不说提词器上的话。

他看着吴世勋各种扭捏勾引，小眼神还故意瞥向张艺兴的方向，边伯贤看了眼右边，张艺兴正被朴灿烈和都暻秀的纸片吸引了所有的视线，完全没看到这边吴世勋期待的小眼神。

不愧是我们比格line。

边伯贤十分开心的拿起话筒，转头对着吴世勋说：“Lay说他不知道诶。”

不为所动吴世勋。  
永不放弃吴世勋。

吴世勋才不管这些，他赶紧制止了自家竹马“轰炸机”的行为，继续假装这中文很难很难，勋勋都不知道怎么读，终于在各种努力下，听到了张艺兴的声音。

“等一下等一下。”

吴世勋笑得弯下腰，眯着月牙眼看着张艺兴大步的朝自己走过来，他乖乖的凑近张艺兴的耳朵，还用手挠着张艺兴的脖子，听着哥哥清亮的汽水音，还有认真的教学，吴世勋心里突然有那么一丢丢离奇的愧疚。

可是，喜欢一个人不就是想和他亲密亲密再亲密一点嘛。

至于边伯贤？

他在张艺兴走过去的时候就露出一种“怒其不争”的微妙表情，还驴头不对马嘴的来了一句“我今天很高兴”。

哥啊，你被这小狼崽子吃的死死的。

但边伯贤从不放弃，他继续在之后的演唱会上捣乱，并成功的让张艺兴没按着吴世勋的套路来。

“今天世勋要准备的这个，什么呢，我也不记得了。”

台底下的粉丝们哄堂大笑，吴世勋一脸不敢相信的盯着张艺兴，然后看着张艺兴身旁的边伯贤露出的迷之笑容，他立刻就懂了。

哼，你就带坏我哥。

吴世勋，看见了吗，边兴才是官配！

但吴世勋是何许人也，他才不在意这些，站位远又怎么样，他有的是办法，毕竟跳play boy他和哥哥可是一组，跳着跳着摸一摸啊碰一碰啊那简直不要太方便，可吴世勋忘了，他哥在跳舞的时候什么也顾不上。

击掌的时候，哥哥抽手太快牵不到哥哥的手。

“咦兴，我想和你牵手嘛。”

“这要怎么牵？”

张艺兴一脸懵逼的看着又染了浅发色的吴世勋，这孩子心里咋这么多想法呢？

所以就在重庆场，两个人贴身跳play boy的时候，张艺兴察觉到吴世勋翘着伸到后面的手，带着探究意味的指尖触碰到张艺兴的手背，让他的心软了一片，他不动声色的用自己的手背碰了碰吴世勋的指尖，下一秒，手指头就被吴世勋牢牢地握在了手里，牵着晃了晃，转身拍手都看到吴世勋脸上没有退下去的满足笑容。

真是太可爱了。

既然这样，满足他又有什么关系。

可张艺兴没想到，就这一次的纵容，带来的却是搭档大换血，听着经纪人安排的新组合，吴世勋将不满的情绪咽下，而张艺兴却感觉经纪人看他的那一眼意味深长。

“我想和咦兴跳。”吴世勋在经纪人走后，委屈的环着张艺兴，闷闷不乐的说道。

“哈哈哈哈世勋你不能和艺兴哥一起跳了。”边伯贤靠着朴灿烈哈哈大笑。

张艺兴的脑海里全被经纪人的那一眼填满了，他的直觉告诉他，这次的换搭档，和他和世勋脱不了干系。

一种山雨欲来风满楼的压抑梗在张艺兴心头，但迟迟未到的问话又让张艺兴想着是不是自己感觉错了，直到两个月后，给放松警惕的他当头一棒。

澳门场结束的第二天，EXO刚从澳门飞回仁川机场，一行人刚到宿舍，经纪人就通知张艺兴，高层叫他来一趟公司。

张艺兴舔了舔干燥的唇瓣，站在门口敲了敲门，推开就看到那个领导着韩国最大娱乐公司的人坐在椅子上，面带笑容却不露自威。

“李社长。”

“Lay啊，坐。”李秀满虽然笑着却笑意不达眼底。“我叫你过来你应该知道是为什么吧。”

张艺兴在偌大的房间听到了自己急促的心跳。

“吴世勋是公司的星探追了半个小时才追到的孩子，你是唱歌选进公司却是主舞出道的孩子，你们两个都是很优秀的孩子，诚然，你们两个谈恋爱对公司没有任何好处，但拆散你们也没有任何好处。”

“我不知道离开的那三个有没有再联系你，但是你要知道，EXO只剩下你一个中国人了。我不知道你留在EXO的原因是因为什么，是和韩国队友的情谊也好，为了自己的前途也好，现在的结果是中国人只剩你。”

“不要这么紧张。”

张艺兴长舒了一口气，斟酌了几下才开口：“社长，我不明白您一直强调我是中国人是什么意思。”

原本想象的疾风骤雨的辱骂没有发生，可是这样平静的步步为营，却更让张艺兴感到不安。

“EXO的设定是中韩男团，重点市场是在中国，而现在只剩你一个中国人，懂了吗？中国市场有多重要大家都清楚，你和吴世勋都是有想法不受掌控的人，如果我随便拆散了你们，那后续会发生的一切我无法预料。”

李秀满靠着椅背看着眼前的张艺兴。

“你们中国有一句话：兔子急了会咬人，一味的打压并不是什么聪明的办法，你在极限挑战的表现公司很满意，给EXO吸引了很多粉丝，EXO不能失去中国市场，我要你撑住中国市场。”

张艺兴低着头没有说话。

“你们的前辈Super Junior-M是最早的中国分队，成功让韩流进入中国，在韩庚还在的时候，M分队在中国有多火爆你是知道的，有中国人和没有中国人是完全不同的。” 

“公司答应你开工作室，是看中了你的创造能力和对中国市场的想法，工作室的组建不容易吧，我了解到有很多不明真相的粉丝都在骂你，你以后要遭受的会越来越多，我不能确定你是不是和离开的那三个人一样，所以，我的要求，不论什么时候，不论什么情况都不能退出EXO。”

“Lay啊，你比世勋大，我更放心你，想要在韩国的娱乐圈生存下去可不容易，你可以回中国，而吴世勋只能在韩国，你懂我的意思吧，你们两个都是聪明的孩子，公共场合不该做的就不要做了，如果被有心人以此威胁……”

李秀满拉长了语调。

“你知道的，公司的利益是最大的。”

没有令人难堪的辱骂，但字字句句却让张艺兴心里更加沉重，如果说他是风筝，那李秀满就是放风筝的人，而牵住他的线正是吴世勋。

吴世勋就是张艺兴的软肋，但也是张艺兴一往无前的勇气和盔甲。

十一月的冷风吹的张艺兴异常清醒，他心事重重的站在宿舍门口，公司并不会因为情义而心软，之前公司炒作伯贤和少时前辈的恋爱，带来了一大波热度却同样也带来了反噬，他们活泼可爱的伯贤在宿舍看着网上的恶意评论偷偷流眼泪，在音乐剧上哭着道歉，在机场被粉丝扔瓶子辱骂，在ins上发表道歉信，张艺兴只觉得心都凉了。

公司可以为了利益炒作莫须有的恋情，可以为了利益不拆散他和世勋，同样也能因为利益抛出他和世勋。

社长说得对。

他可以回中国，而世勋待在韩国这样的国家……

张艺兴不敢想象边伯贤遭受的一切在吴世勋身上重演，而且还是变本加厉，他不敢想，一想都觉得受不了，他们被甜蜜的恋爱冲昏了头脑，他和世勋，忽略了太多的问题。

宿舍门被突然打开，扑面而来的暖风糊了张艺兴一脸。

“艺兴哥？你回来了。”

都暻秀打开门就看到张艺兴没有表情的站在门口，圆圆的眼睛睁得更大了。

“嗯，刚回来。”

张艺兴笑得有些僵，蹲在一旁换鞋子，身上的寒气让都暻秀顿了顿，然后转身跑去厨房接水。

张艺兴走进来才发现小沙发上窝着一个人，他愣了愣，伸手摸了摸那柔顺的头发。

吴世勋抱着靠垫，歪歪的靠着沙发背睡着了。

“世勋一直在等你，等的睡着了。”都暻秀倒了杯热水，试了试杯壁的温度递给张艺兴，“哥，公司找你有事吗？”

张艺兴接水的动作一滞。

“没什么事，就是商量了一下之后在中国的工作。”

两人的说话声吵醒了本就浅眠的吴世勋，他迷迷糊糊的睁开眼睛就看到张艺兴站在自己的面前，他把靠垫往旁边一扔，张开双臂就抱住了张艺兴。

“啊，好冰啊咦兴。”

吴世勋嘟囔着把人环着往浴室走。

“快去洗澡啦，不然冻感冒了怎么办。”

身后的都暻秀推了推眼镜，不知道为什么，他总感觉艺兴哥有点不对劲。

张艺兴心里乱糟糟的，他看着小孩黏黏糊糊的缠着他睡觉，张艺兴翻来覆去的睡不着，他开了床头的小灯，把亮度调到最暗，暖黄的灯光让吴世勋的五官更加立体，他闭着眼睛呼吸平缓，看起来格外安静圣洁。

让张艺兴的心更加坚定。

张艺兴心中装着事，第二天醒来的状态都不怎么好，和队友们道别后回了中国，他戴着墨镜面对着粉丝和记者的闪光灯，打起精神应对起明天《从天儿降》的见面会，还有之后电视剧的拍摄。

张艺兴在广州参加完OLAY唯品会的周年庆后就要立刻赶往香港参加第二天的MAMA颁奖典礼，他在EXO的成员到达之前先赶到了酒店，连着三天《老九门》的拍摄和各种活动让张艺兴累得倒头就睡。

直到被都暻秀的电话叫醒。

张艺兴懵懵的顶着一头乱毛从被子里探出头，看了眼来电人，手指划向接听键。

“艺兴哥，世勋在灿烈的直播间。”

只是一个小小的直播当然不会让都暻秀给张艺兴打电话，所以，张艺兴立刻就意识到了不对劲。

他拿过背包掏出平板，切了小号进了朴灿烈的直播间。

评论里是粉丝的狂欢，吴世勋似乎刚洗完澡，穿着白色的浴袍靠在床头和朴灿烈一起摇头，情绪格外的热烈，白皙的脸上是漂亮的红晕，眼神也有一丝不清醒的迷蒙。

小孩喝酒了。

张艺兴神情沉了下来，他看着吴世勋三言不搭两语的在朴灿烈直播间捣乱。

吴世勋靠着床头看着朴灿烈的手机屏幕，粉丝们的评论刷刷刷的往上冒，他看到一个粉丝ID。

【sexing9410】

是我和哥哥的cp粉诶。

吴世勋眉毛一挑，搞事的心就又出来了。

“有时候，会有这样的想法，看着哥，会心动。”

？？？

朴灿烈整个人都懵逼了，他看着身旁的竹马，不知道他在说什么鬼话，但是自己要是不说话似乎会更奇怪。

“继续说。”

吴世勋握着手机，稍作沉思继续开口：“为什么呢，我也是男人，为什么会心动呢，我也有这样想过，但是，我也不知道。”

好家伙好家伙。

吴世勋你知道你在说什么吗？

“内，以上是世勋的胡扯。”

朴灿烈赶紧止住这脱缰的对话。

张艺兴看着手机屏幕里放飞自我的小孩，心里又气又急，气的是他在直播间说这种话，急的是万一被有心人利用，万一被公司抓到——

张艺兴不敢想。

“世勋喜欢的音乐类型是什么？”

“我放出来你就知道了。”

“各位，我放歌啦。”

熟悉的前奏让张艺兴一激灵，这是吴世勋抱着他时最喜欢哼的一首歌。

Lay your head on my pillow

Lay your head on my pillow

Lay it down

Lay it down

……

更加具有指向性的音乐在张艺兴耳边炸响，他想要打电话却又害怕吴世勋在接上电话的时候说出什么更加惊世骇俗的话，他赶忙给金俊勉打电话。

他看着吴世勋好几次不接电话，最后还是换了软件通讯才接了电话，然后被金俊勉催着去睡觉才放下心来。

他握着手机，表情沉沉。

与此同时在另一间房间里围观了直播全程的金钟大和都暻秀心里已经有了谱。

“吴世勋明天一定完蛋了。”

“兴兴哥不是那么容易生气的人啊。”

“我总感觉艺兴哥有什么事瞒着世勋，明天世勋一定完蛋。”

不出都暻秀所料，第二天的张艺兴立刻钻上了金钟仁在的那辆车，都暻秀看着和自己一辆车还开心玩闹的吴世勋，笑而不语。

吴世勋在下车的时候就开始寻找张艺兴，可是他的哥哥今天似乎走的清冷人设，枣红色的毛衣和奶香味像是好喝的红枣牛奶，他目光追随着张艺兴，直到张艺兴搬了把椅子坐到后面吴世勋才察觉不对劲。

他的哥哥今天没有像往常一样对他笑出漂亮的酒窝，甚至都没有坐到他身边。

两人之间尴尬的氛围被众人察觉。

首当其冲的就是朴灿烈，昨天晚上在直播间陪着世勋胡闹的可是他啊，他看着身旁的竹马一脸郁卒的表情，伸出去抓住吴世勋的手拉到怀里安慰。

结果被嫌弃的抽了回去。

朴灿烈很委屈，昨晚你跟我表白可不是这样的啊。

等一等。

艺兴哥不会误会昨晚的表白了吧。

完蛋了。

朴灿烈战战兢兢的在领奖途中凑到了张艺兴身边，他揽上张艺兴的肩膀就感觉一道视线紧紧地锁定了他。

“艺兴哥啊，昨天世勋是喝多了。”

“这事和你没关系的灿烈。”

完了，更难办了。

边伯贤坐在张艺兴身旁动都不敢动，甚至都不敢像平常一样凑上去耍宝卖萌，他开动他聪明的脑瓜子让勋兴两人坐在一起，结果张艺兴愣是目视前方没有分一丁点目光给旁边的吴世勋，即便两人的膝盖还是抵在一起。

边伯贤侧着头看了眼可怜巴巴扣手手的吴世勋，和朴灿烈交换了一个同情的眼神。

整个队的气氛都尴尬的不正常，直到李胜利前辈互动的时候一下子坐到吴世勋的腿上。

朴灿烈尴尬的连手都不知道怎么摆，那么大的摄像机对准他们，他看到了吴世勋表情崩溃的捂住脸，边伯贤也吓得不行，他僵着笑容，赶紧碰了碰张艺兴的腿，让他表情不要那么难看。

金钟仁全程盯着张艺兴，看到他哥在李胜利坐下的那瞬间露出一个没有酒窝的笑，张艺兴似笑非笑的神情和吴世勋一言难尽的神情形成对比，让好不容易赶上八卦现场的金钟仁笑得更开心了。

吴世勋觉得那一瞬间自己像是被判了死刑，他坐下的够快了，手还搭在腿上，怎么前辈还是坐到了他的腿上，吴世勋撑着椅子用力把李胜利带了过去，不让他碰到张艺兴的腿。

整个颁奖典礼让吴世勋如坐针毡，在结束后他火速的上了张艺兴的车，只剩下同辆车的金钟仁坐在他俩前排心里面七上八下。

等到了酒店，吴世勋亦步亦趋的跟在张艺兴身后，在张艺兴刷开门的时候推着人进去锁上了房间。

不生气的人生气是最可怕的。

吴世勋总算是明白了这一点，他坐在床上，看着张艺兴一言不发的收拾东西，愣是不理他这个大活人，还是沉不住气的出声了。

“哥哥…”

“哥哥你怎么了，你在生我的气吗？”

张艺兴收拾东西的手一顿，他转过身对上那双不安的眼睛。

“世勋，以后我们在公开场合就不要有太多的互动了吧。”

“为什么？”

吴世勋眼睛里骤然充满了慌乱的情绪，他看着张艺兴面无表情的样子，没由来的心头一慌。

“为我俩好吧。”

“为我俩好？”吴世勋不可置信的看着张艺兴，“可是我喜欢你，我们是恋人，我想亲近你有什么不对？”

吴世勋突然间情绪有些崩溃。

“你一直中韩两头跑，好多人说你也要离开了，我害怕啊艺兴你知道吗？我们本来就不经常见面，我想让他们知道你是我的有什么不对，而现在你让我不要黏着你，你是不是要……”

要离开我。

离开这个词，光是看到就让吴世勋心慌无措。

“哥，你是不是要和他们几个一样？”

张艺兴干干的张了张嘴，有太多的话想说，然而面对这个人却什么都说不出来，最终他沉默地低下头，准备离开房间却被抓住手腕扯进了怀里。

吴世勋狠狠地吻了过来。

与其说是吻不如说是咬，吴世勋的牙齿在张艺兴柔软的唇瓣上轻咬，舌头毫无章法地缠着对方的舌头，激烈的吻掠夺了彼此的呼吸，柔软的唇舌纠缠也恨不得将对方吞吃入腹。

这个吻一点也不舒服，没有温柔的缠绵，只有近乎慌张的纠结和压抑的心慌。

有时候有些事，只有通过彻底的释放才能排解出所有的矛盾。

张艺兴环着吴世勋的脖颈，吴世勋扣着张艺兴的脑袋把人按倒在柔软的床上，两人目光相对，同时伸手撕扯着对方的衣服，抬起胳膊把毛衣甩在床下。

吴世勋一条腿卡在张艺兴腿间，伸手解开自己的皮带，腰间的裤子耷拉下来，张艺兴也不甘示弱的把手伸向裤子，两个人把自己扒个精光。

干净利落，迫不及待。

像是一场比赛。

吴世勋将那光裸的身躯压在身下，整个手掌平贴在背部摩挲，光滑的皮肤让人舍不得放手，吴世勋把头埋在张艺兴颈窝，鼻间只能闻见哥哥奶油蛋糕的香气。

他抬起头看着张艺兴形状美好的嘴唇，毫不犹豫咬上，不管不顾的继续攻城略地，他吮住张艺兴的舌尖，去纠缠，去挑逗，两人唇舌间发出暧昧的水声，离开的时候扯出色情的银丝。

张艺兴任由他的小孩为所欲为，来不及吞咽让他剧烈喘息着，嘴唇因为刚才的吻显得发红的饱满。

两人赤裸的肌肤摩擦在一起，让身体都开始发烫，欲望的苏醒让两人胯下充血挺立的肉棒夹在彼此的小腹间，吴世勋撑起身体从酒店的床头柜里取出润滑剂。

他一言不发的在手指上抹上润滑剂，小心的塞进后穴扩张，一边注意着张艺兴微皱的眉头，散乱的呼吸。

扩张的指节挑逗着紧致的穴肉，吴世勋伸手按上了张艺兴的胸膛，隔着薄薄的皮肉，他能感觉到激烈的跳动，他用指尖照顾胸前脆弱的乳尖，让它红红的挺立着。

乳尖是哥哥的敏感点。

吴世勋又掐又捏，最后用舌尖轻轻的舔了舔那挺立的乳珠，身下的手指一根根的进入后穴快速而努力地开拓着。

张艺兴闭着眼睛，死死的咬住嘴唇，把所有难耐的呻吟吞下去，不泄出一点声音，可这样反而让吴世勋更加的难受。

明明是进行着最亲密的事，可吴世勋却总觉得心里空空的。

没有甜蜜的情话，没有安抚的亲吻，只有吞噬一切的欲望。

张艺兴睁开眼睛就看到他的小孩难过的神情，太难过了，难过到他心都疼了，他心软了，伸开双臂就看到吴世勋愣住的神色。

张艺兴低声唤：“世勋呐，抱我。”

这一声“世勋呐”让吴世勋心间酸涨，他抽出扩张的差不多的手指，把张艺兴紧紧的搂在怀里，他想咬一口这个坏哥哥却又不敢用力，只能紧紧的扣着对方的脊背，未说出的话语消失在唇齿之间。

这样才对。

吴世勋扁着嘴把心爱的哥哥又放回床上，他扶着自己的阴茎，抵上那个为他张合的小口，用力的顶进去，湿滑的软肉包裹住敏感的龟头，潮湿而温暖，吴世勋几乎要控制不住，他用力地撞进更深的地方。

粗长滚烫的肉棒侵略的快感让张艺兴的身体忍不住扭动，细白的双腿更是忍不住夹在吴世勋的腰间，让他更加深的入侵自己。

两个人都发出一声叹息，吴世勋挺腰在紧致的甬道内抽插，哥哥紧窒的肠道紧紧地吸附着他的阴茎，不时颤动收缩，给予他极大的快感。

他想要说一些话，但是开口却控制不住哭腔，他忍下来，埋头含住哥哥的乳尖，用舌尖舔弄着，把张艺兴的胸口弄得湿漉漉的。

吴世勋按着张艺兴的腰，粗壮的性器退到穴口又重重的顶进去，终于逼出了张艺兴的呻吟。

“啊…嗯…世勋呐…别这么用力。”

才不要才不要。

他想狠狠地干哥哥。

他想寻求身下人的安慰。

他想让那张嘴不说出让他害怕的话。

吴世勋的性器狠狠地抵着张艺兴的敏感点研磨撞击，摩擦着不容易触碰到的软肉，充血的阴茎在艳红的穴口进进出出，白色的润滑剂被捣碎成沫挂在两人身上，这淫靡的景象激得吴世勋眼睛通红。

他想让张艺兴哭出来。

张艺兴被撞得不停颤抖，被迫发出甜腻的呻吟，舒服得脚趾都蜷缩起来，身体不住地扭动，挺立的欲望蹭着吴世勋的腹肌，给他带来强烈的快感。

吴世勋减慢了速度，浅浅的抽弄，握住张艺兴翘起的前端抚慰。

张艺兴的敏感被人抓在手里，被吴世勋有技巧的套弄着，抚摸着凸起的青筋，张艺兴的脑袋乱成一团浆糊，被动地跟着吴世勋的节奏喘息，颤抖地射在了吴世勋的腹部。

“唔…嗯……”

高潮的到来让张艺兴体内的软肉更是用力的挤压着吴世勋硬热的性器，阴茎被柔软的肠道死死绞住，吴世勋腰眼发麻，连呻吟都忍不住，他赶紧俯下身用亲吻堵住难耐的呻吟，这次张艺兴搂住吴世勋汗湿的脖颈，没有放手。

张艺兴环着吴世勋的脊背，修长的手指插进湿润的棕发，一下一下的安抚着怀里人的情绪，他轻吻了吴世勋汗湿的头发，又凑到吴世勋红透的耳边，轻声道：

“宝贝，对不起。”

这一声“宝贝”让吴世勋想起之前被下药时张艺兴在手机里安慰他时的无助，那种被人珍视的偏爱让他眼睛酸涩，他终于没有藏住哭腔。

“呜…不要和我分手…”

失落的情绪被安慰让吴世勋心里骤然放松，哥哥高潮时收缩的后穴还在夹紧他的肉棒，肠液淋在敏感的龟头上，吴世勋闷哼一声，性器颤动着射出了乳白的精液。

“嗯…”

他没有克制住呻吟。

射精后吴世勋用双臂把身下人圈在怀里，抚摸着张艺兴红红的耳朵，张艺兴察觉到脸上的湿意睁开了眼睛，他看到小孩额头上一层细汗，那双漂亮的月牙眼微红，张艺兴愣了愣。

看到张艺兴睁开眼睛，吴世勋又忍不住扁了扁嘴，眼眶里再次蓄满了泪水，啪塔一下掉在张艺兴的脸上，他像是再也承受不住心中难挨的痛，湿润的眼睛里汹涌着各种情绪，却朦胧的让人安静。

他温柔的吻过张艺兴的酒窝，最后埋在张艺兴肩窝不愿抬头。

“不要和我分手，不要放开我。”

耳边小声的话语伴随着哽咽让张艺兴浑浊的大脑逐渐清醒，他叹了口气，收紧了手臂，他闭上眼睛，嘴唇慢慢贴上了吴世勋汗湿的侧耳，那么用心而温柔，语调仿佛缱倦的情诗。

“Sehunni，怎么可能不要你。”

怎么办，就算两个人都会受到伤害我也想拥有你。

吴世勋翻了个身把人死死的锁在怀里。

张艺兴窝在吴世勋怀里，耳边就是剧烈的心跳声，他叹了口气，开口。

“我这样，害怕吗？”

“害怕，真的好怕。”

吴世勋委屈得嗓子都哑了。

“如果你再这样任性，这样的事可能会被迫发生。”

“什么？”

吴世勋不解。

“公司找过我了，他们知道了我俩的事。”

吴世勋惊诧的抬起头，他着急的看着张艺兴，“他们有没有把你怎么样啊哥？”

张艺兴摇摇头，一字一句的把所有的事情都告诉了吴世勋。

吴世勋听完之后，眉头拧在一起就没平展过。

“所以咦兴之前说的话是这个意思。”

“如果你以后再在直播或者公开场合对我太亲密，公司那边会做出什么事我们也不知道。”

张艺兴表情也不好看，又继续说道：

“我是真的很生气诶，你在直播中说什么对男人心动，哎哟喂，你呀，要是这话被有心人做文章，可怎么办啊。”

“你上次被anti饭下药的事我不想再看到了。”

“你再这样我怕公司会拿你开刀。”

“这种事不能发生。”

吴世勋听着张艺兴断断续续的话，心里一阵阵的钝痛，他的哥哥遭受的又怎会比自己少，吴世勋的眼眸里一片苦涩，自己怎么还是这么不成熟。

“我还是好像个小孩，对不…”

张艺兴的指尖抵住吴世勋的双唇。

“没关系，是我的小孩。”

吴世勋的几近落泪让他瞬间心生柔软，那样漂亮的眼睛，在望着他的时候，让他根本没有能力伸手推开。

吴世勋低下头吻了吻张艺兴的额头。

“其实我也很不安啊。”吴世勋轻声道，“我怕咦兴在中国不回来，我怕咦兴在中国出什么事不告诉我，我怕咦兴在中国碰到更喜欢的人。”

张艺兴安静的听着，他没想到他在中国会给吴世勋带来这么严重的不安。

我有满腹的委屈，满腹的害怕，我害怕你那未说出口的话，我担心着未发生的事，都是因为我爱你。

“所以我们以后不管什么事都不能瞒着对方。”

吴世勋抬起张艺兴的下巴，看着对方的眼睛。

“恋爱是两个人的恋爱，我是咦兴的恋人，很多事我一定要和咦兴一起承担，我虽然比咦兴小，但我依然有为你遮风挡雨的勇气和能力啊。”

张艺兴笑了笑，扑上去亲了亲吴世勋的嘴唇。

“你呀，怎么能让人这么喜欢。”

“这句话明明应该是我对哥说才对。”

吴世勋翻了个身把张艺兴用力的搂在怀里，怀抱温暖而又有力，另一只手缓缓的、紧紧的和张艺兴十指紧扣，只要牵住了手，就不害怕了。

吴世勋把两人相牵的手放在心口，一个一个的吻落在张艺兴的额间，轻吻着呢喃。

“艺兴，牵着手，一起走，不要害怕。”

然后就真的什么都不怕了。

“也不要逞强。”

也不知道这句话怎么戳到张艺兴内心深处柔软的地方，从来都是报喜不报忧的他对着自己亲密的恋人吐出心里的郁卒。

“组建工作室好累，什么都不会。”

“网上还有好多人骂我，我做错什么了啊我。”

张艺兴玩着吴世勋的手指撅着嘴抱怨。

“哥哥就是最棒的。”

吴世勋哼笑着把人搂的更紧，像是想起什么，他又眉头紧锁，小心翼翼地开口询问：“咦兴，公司的要求……我是不是影响你了，我应该不让你被束缚的。”

“你要这么想我才生气呢。”

张艺兴拖着软软的尾音。

“Sehunni，爱情是纠缠，是欲望，是占有，如果你希望我不被任何人、任何事情束缚，这才不是爱情。”

吴世勋浅浅的弯起唇角，笑出张艺兴最爱的月牙眼，他一个用力让张艺兴翻坐到了自己身上。

“你干嘛咯？”张艺兴茫然的用手臂撑着吴世勋的胸膛。

“爱情是占有，那咦兴来占有我吧。”

“你让我反攻？”

“才不是。”

吴世勋勾起一个帅气的坏笑，不老实的按上了张艺兴的大腿根，温柔的低音带着蛊惑的意味。

“哥哥，坐下来。”

张艺兴被吴世勋这话闹了个大红脸，他坐在吴世勋的小腹处，双腿岔开自然弯曲跪在床上，吴世勋再次灼热胀大的性器翘着抵在张艺兴的后腰，不用看都知道是怎样一幅画面。

有液体已经蹭在了张艺兴的后腰。

张艺兴有些难为情，他趴下抱住吴世勋的脖子摇摇头。

“哥哥，别怕，会更舒服的。”

吴世勋轻咬着张艺兴的耳朵，嗓音压的低沉，抬手从张艺兴圆润的肩头沿着脊椎一寸寸往下，最后揉捏着挺翘的臀部，怀中人发出甜腻的呻吟，几乎要瘫软在自己怀里。

脊椎的神经细胞密密麻麻，张艺兴只觉得被抚摸到的地方酥酥麻麻的，小腹处窜起一阵空虚感，他撑着吴世勋的腹肌，抬高了自己的身体。

可是第一次这种体位怎么可能那么顺利，张艺兴看着那根直挺挺的立起的东西，小心谨慎的往下坐，可刚碰到穴口，肉棒就突然偏了方向，戳弄到了会阴位置。

“好难，你又怎么知道的这种奇奇怪怪的姿势。”

张艺兴嘟囔着，又直起大腿把自己撑高，他低下头，伸手握住了那挺立的性器，却感觉手里的肉棒突突的跳动了两下，前方传来吴世勋没忍住的气音。

“嘶……”

张艺兴抬起头就看到吴世勋红着一张脸，捂着嘴，眼里水雾迷蒙。

“我…我还没进去呢。”

“视觉冲击真的很了不得，哥哥。”

张艺兴觉得自己都快要冒烟了，这小狼崽子不知道帮自己也就算了，还说什么视觉冲击。

但张艺兴的确不知道的是从吴世勋的角度来看，白白的哥哥跨坐在自己身上，抬起屁股想要把自己挺立的欲望吞吃下腹，缓缓下落的动作色情到吴世勋不敢细看，他的哥哥正在为他打开身体，这个情况让他整个人都处在无尽的兴奋中。

只是可惜，这个体位他不能吮吸哥哥挺翘的乳尖。

吴世勋握住张艺兴光滑的大腿根，帮着张艺兴稳住身体，张艺兴握住肉棒的手指收紧又放松，手握住吴世勋粗长的性器往身体里放，稍稍挺起了腰，炙热的肉棒小心的挨到了穴口。

顶端刚进去就被紧紧含住，吴世勋舒服地低喘一声。

他看着张艺兴修长的脖颈和潮红的脸颊，哥哥的腰在慢慢往下沉，手从性器的顶端滑到根部，蹭过缠绕的青筋，后穴努力地接纳高昂的性器，耳边是哥哥甜甜的闷哼。

吴世勋克制住自己想要挺腰的冲动，继续托着张艺兴的大腿根，让他往下坐，一边用手指掐捏着红艳的乳尖，帮助张艺兴获得更多的快意。轻缓地动作让两人的感受更加清晰，层叠绵密的软肉一点点被肉棒破开，张艺兴一只手撑着吴世勋的胳膊，一只手握着性器往下坐，直到红红的穴口将整个性器全部吞入。

“嗯…哼……”

圆圆的顶端轻轻地蹭过体内的敏感点，让张艺兴腰都软了，吴世勋猛地一挺腰，张艺兴也脱力般的瘫倒在怀里。

整根没入的快感让两人胸膛急剧起伏。

“你别动！”张艺兴细细的喘着。

吴世勋听话的不再动了，张艺兴心里刚夸了几句乖巧，就被小孩抬起下巴，深深的吻过来。

亲吻过后张艺兴才发现不对劲，如果世勋不动，那…那动的就得是他呀。

他抬起头看着笑的一脸开心的吴世勋。

“哥哥我不动。”

得了便宜还卖乖。

张艺兴抬起腰又缓缓落下，可是他忘了这个体位让性器进入的更深，带来的刺激也更大，只是动了动，他的前端就流出几滴腺液。

“唔……嗯…”

吴世勋立刻发出舒服的喘息，连呼吸也粗重了许多，性器被紧窒的肠道包裹，一波波的快感冲刷着大脑。

张艺兴看着吴世勋有些出神，他的小孩躺在床上，精炼的肌肉和腹肌上覆着一层薄汗，身体弥漫着漂亮的绯色，他只要抬腰上下套弄小孩的性器，红红的舌尖就不住地舔着唇瓣，有时候还会咬着嘴唇，喉结上下滚动，眼睛直直的看着两人相连的地方。

迷人的性感。

张艺兴调整姿势直直的坐起，后背的脊柱挺出优美的弧度，他的手撑在吴世勋的腹肌上，指腹从腹部向上摸上吴世勋的乳尖，轻轻的揉了揉，他坐在吴世勋的性器上一上一下的套弄，或者是款摆着腰，一前一后的晃出漂亮的波浪，也不再压抑自己的呻吟。

“世勋…呜啊……真的好舒服。”

吴世勋陡然红了眼，哥哥突然加快速度，掌握到了诀窍，更深更快地吞吐着他粗壮的肉棒，头皮发麻的快感让吴世勋也克制不住自己的喘息。

“嗯……咦兴，好厉害。”

吴世勋抬起头就被眼前的张艺兴蛊惑了，他的哥哥面带春意，双眸紧闭，眼角发红，红红的嘴半张着，仰着头喘息，身体随着上下动作而不停地起伏。

张艺兴濒临射精的性器涨的通红，吴世勋伸手握着撸动，指尖堵住流着腺液的小口。

“嗯哈…世勋，放开。”

张艺兴颤抖着呻吟，吴世勋放开按住的手指，性器跳动着，将一股股白浊射到吴世勋腹部，同时后穴死死的咬紧吴世勋的性器，又舔又吸的快感让吴世勋闭上眼睛。

张艺兴睁开眼就看到吴世勋闭着眼睛皱着眉毛忍耐快感的表情，他红着脸看着自己射在腹部的精液，下意识的伸手抹去。

“弄脏了。”

然后被吴世勋抓住了手。

“那就弄脏。”

张艺兴愣了愣，反射弧上线终于意识到自己说了什么，他红着脸趴下来环着吴世勋的脖子不再抬头。

吴世勋轻抚着张艺兴的后背，忍住笑意，小声的问：“哥哥，累了吗？”

张艺兴不说话，点点头。

“那我来动吧。”

吴世勋说着就开始挺腰戳刺，狠狠地撞击深处的软肉，张艺兴全身颤抖，屁股被撞击得不断起落，吴世勋的手按在张艺兴的臀部，把他压向自己的性器。

“呜…世勋……不，太快了…”

无上的快意刺激的张艺兴头脑发昏，只能紧紧的抱着吴世勋的脖子呜咽呻吟。

吴世勋眼睛里满是迷乱，他不停地寻找着敏感点让两人更舒服，张艺兴的后穴也痉挛着收紧，吴世勋闷哼一声，偏过头寻着哥哥的唇瓣，肆意舔弄，大量的爱液射进了张艺兴湿泞的后穴，濡湿了结合处。

吴世勋温柔地亲吻着张艺兴的头发，火热的身体紧紧贴在一起，疲软下来的性器在后穴浅浅戳弄，身心结合的满足感让两人像一对交颈的鸳鸯，头靠头的在一起温存爱意。

吴世勋翻了个身，从张艺兴身体里退出来，他抱着人去了浴室，忽然庆幸做之前两人好好的把衣服脱掉了。

第二天醒来，张艺兴还被吴世勋紧紧的搂在怀里，两人收拾好出门和队友汇合。

“艺兴哥，不生气了吧。”

边伯贤笑嘻嘻的凑过来。

张艺兴还有点不好意思。

金俊勉走过来拍了拍两人的肩膀，语重心长的开口：“艺兴啊，我们都希望你和世勋能幸福快乐。作为队长，把你们感情和事业平衡是我的责任，但是喜欢一个人不容易，要好好珍惜呀。”

“有些话是不能随便给别人说的，不要伤害了最爱你的人。”金珉锡也补充道。

“哦哦哦珉锡哥说得好。”朴灿烈立刻啪啪啪的鼓掌，被都暻秀一个眼神又吓得噤了声。

张艺兴红着眼眶。

吴世勋点点头，郑重其事的说道：“哥哥们，谢谢。”

“既然这样那让我跟艺兴哥的边兴发糖呗？”边伯贤搭着金钟大的肩膀冒出来。

“是勋兴！”

当时的边伯贤只是一句玩笑话，却没想到几天后还真让他逮到了发糖的机会。

EXO的冬专Showcase上，张艺兴面对主持人的提问忽然情绪崩溃，他转过身擦着眼泪，最后跑下了台整理情绪。

“EXO是什么，现在知道了。”

EXO有执着心爱的恋人。

吴世勋在一旁焦躁的抖着话筒，他克制着没有转头去看哭泣的哥哥。

“我想快点长大。”

想赶快长大可以保护哥哥。

EXO有交付一切的伙伴。

边伯贤安抚的摸着张艺兴的后背，拿着话筒说：“Lay哥他一直觉得不能跟我们一起活动，很对不起我们，但其实没关系的。”

EXO的一切，不会忘的。

2016年的新年第一天，吴世勋躺在床上百无聊赖的刷着微博，他想起前几天金俊勉对他说过的话：

“世勋啊，你和艺兴兄弟情的互动是没关系的，大家都是队友，不互动还是会被人说的，你要掌握好那个平衡。”

掌握好平衡吗？

吴世勋打开相册看到了前几天他们八个人拍的合照，当时张艺兴正在中国彩排，他又想起前几天张艺兴的眼泪。

他坐起来，挑好相片，手指飞快动作发了一条微博。

［新年快乐！谢谢2015年所有喜爱EXO的朋友们，2016年也请多多关照哦。2016年我们都要幸福 LAY哥哥,今年年末我们要一起过哦! ］

吴世勋朝着张艺兴隔空喊话，至于会不会被人多想，他才不担心，这个我们也可以指的是我们EXO，也可以指的是我和哥哥。

张艺兴这边在吴世勋发了微博就收到了消息，几小时后，张艺兴点开微博就看到那张按年龄坐的图片，八张红椅子，他们愣是给他留出来一个位子，他看着被迫坐在扶手的吴世勋咯咯咯的笑个不停。

他点了转发，找到一张充满私心的图片——一张合照，但只有吴世勋是正脸。

接着继续编辑。

［新年快乐 想你们了 回去见］

又像是想起什么，张艺兴编辑的动作又停下来。

他的小孩没有安全感。

张艺兴想了想终于下定决心又重新编辑了一条。

［yoyo baby 新年快乐 想你们了 回去见 보고싶어요 한국가면 보쟈~^^ ］

中文的宝贝太令人害羞了，那么baby总可以了吧。

吴世勋这边看到张艺兴的转发回复，整个人都从床上蹦起来。

baby？

宝贝？

吴世勋握拳挡在嘴边开始笑，月牙眼里满满的都是好心情。

这是他们亲密的时候才会称呼的词。

吴世勋是张艺兴的宝贝。

张艺兴在不为人知的时候，用一个baby，宣告了他的秘密。

那就让我再放肆最后一次。

他迫不及待的想见到张艺兴，直到新加坡场，吴世勋第一天想要亲近张艺兴被金俊勉拦下，第二天他瞅准了方向，走到张艺兴的身后，占有欲十足的搂住张艺兴的腰，将人困在怀里，在后背烙下一个吻。

吴世勋在高朋满座的时候，用一个背吻，结束了他的张扬。

多的是，我们都不知道的事。

—TBC—


End file.
